Son of Wonder woman : The Shadow
by Shadow-00-knight
Summary: man from the future arrives and claims to be the son of wonder woman. can they trust him? how will his presence and revelations affect the league? is he a savior or harbinger of doom? . 1st part of series hopefully . My 1st fanfic so go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated 2nd part War of Gods are up .
1. Chapter 1

Superman was hit on the chest with a laser, he was flung through the walls of the building.

Batman took advantage of the distraction and readied his emp charged batarang to throw it at the enemy. But he was forced to dodge the barrage of attacks directed towards him, as the enemy realized his motive. he was blasted towards a wall and was forced to take cover behind rubble.

Batman: "DAMN"

he found it difficult to breath, realizing that he may have few bruised if not broken ribs

At that moment Superman emerged from the building and charged towards the enemy. The enemy lifted a finger and a force field appeared between them. Superman kept moving intending to break through the field. As he punched through the force field, he started to feel nauseous. It was then he noticed a tinge of green colour in the force field.

Superman:" kryptonite!? "

the enemy wrapped its fist around superman's neck. Superman weakened by the kryptonite he gasped and weakly tried to break free of the hold. Suddenly something whizzed past superman and attached itself to the enemy's body.

Superman, realizing what it was, brazed for impact as the metallic object exploded in the enemy's face. Both superman and enemy were thrown in opposite direction due to the explosion.

Superman, still reeling from the effect of kryptonite, got up to his feet.

Superman: "Thanks, I guess"

Batman: "Next time don't go blindly charging all by yourself "

Superman: "I Wasn't expecting it to have kryptonite"

Batman: "Always expect the worse"

Superman: (confused) "it wasn't exactly kryptonite though, felt like it but was weaker"

Batman:"Maybe it was an imitation or it mimicked the radiation" he too had noticed the unusual green tinge that appeared on the force field.

Superman: "is that even possible?"

Batman signed at the question. everything that happened that day was not exactly possible and yet it happened. A new Enemy emerged out of nowhere ….. literally.

They were send to investigate some kind of anomaly which turned out to be some sort of portal and out of it emerged a large Metallic humanoid robot followed by two smaller and leaner version of it

At first they all seemed inert and the two smaller robots seemed to collapse as if someone cut their strings.

The larger robot seemed to be in pain and complaining about it memories and ports while holding its head. it was only after the arrival of flash, wonder woman, superman and batman things changed because as soon as it laid they eyes on them it snapped out of its frenzy and started to attack them. The machine had strange ability to mimic and counter their moves. it was almost as if it was learning. Though initially outnumbered it activated its two minions who started to fire lasers at vehicles and support structure of buildings forcing them split up between fighting it and rescuing civilians.

Wonder Woman and flash were busy clearing people from a collapsing building while fending off the minions. Using her meta-strength wonder woman lifted a large piece of debri and threw them at the minions burying them under it, while flash took the civilians out of the danger zone. After making sure that civilians are clear of immediate danger she turned her attention towards the battle raging between the enemy and her two friends.

It was then she notice superman collapse due to kryptonite. She and flash was about to go to his rescue when they saw batman sneak up on the robot as it choked superman and throw a small explosive bomb at the them which stuck to the metallic surface and exploded almost immediately, creating a distance between the robot and superman.

Flash: "huh!, well only bats can save a guy be throwing live bombs AT THEM"

as he appeared beside wonder woman. They both went to check on their teammates and found that both heroes were out of breath and beaten badly. The ground began to rumble as the two minions crawled out of the debri and went to stand beside the bigger robot.

Flash: "well this cant be good"

he watched the bigger robot charge some kind of weapon. As if on cue Diana charged towards the bigger robot while flash ran around it to attack them from behind but their advances were cut off by the minions. As they bot tried fighting it they realized that both the minions was somehow able to predict their moves and not only counter them but managed to push them back. Superman meanwhile shot the enemy with his heat vision but it was easily dodged by it. Almost seemingly annoyed the enemy started firing at superman pining him while its two minions pushed both wonder woman and flsh to take cover.

Wonder Woman:"what in the hades name is going on? how did they become so tough all of a sudden. they were as good as punching bags few minutes ago".

Flash : "yeah and also it's like they can see me move"

the dark knight was standing back and observing the whole scene

Batman:" they are learning and adapting as they fight, that's why It dint use the kryptonite before and why both of you managed to defeat it easily. it was observing you to come up with effective strategy"

Wonder woman: "well any ideas?" while looking at batman.

Flash: " Well at least we still outnumber them. maybe four of us attacking together might do the trick"

And then it happened, the portal that brought these things here was reopened out out of it flew another minion.

They enemy and its minions suddenly stopped its attack on the league and was looking at the portal.

Wonder woman: "did they call for reinforcements? "

Flash:"you gotta be kidding me, did I just jinx us"

Batman noticed that the minion that just appeared was severely damaged and aslo that the enemy and its minions had their weapons trained at the portal

Superman : "I think they are scared"

The portal was starting to emit electricity which was dancing around its edges.

but the league and the enemy stepped back as the portal was destabilizing and sending out random shots of electric bolts out of. Then there was large burst of electricity before they portal collapsed.

It was only then that they noticed that the final large burst of electricity was actually a person standing at the exact place where portal was

The figure standing in front of the portal was clad in some kind of black militaristic armour which could give batman run for its money. On his head was some kind of black helmet with little pointed ears . The front of helmet was some kind of tactical visor while his eyes glowed blue.

It then took off with breathtaking speed towards the enemy and its minion while dodging their attacks with ease. it landed right in front of them and while it punched and kicked the minions before blasting the bigger robot with some kind of blue energy that shot out of his palms .

The league was dumbfounded as they saw the mysterious new guy took out the enemies that they were with surprising ease. Diana was reminded of Zeus and his lightning bolt as the man in black unleashed a electric bolt from his hands which send the bigger robot crashing. the two minions prepared to attack the man in black together while protecting the bigger enemy who was retreating with another minion. this snapped the league back to reality as they prepared engage the minions.

the man in black : "Stay here and stay out of my way"

his voice was heavily masked. Then he took off chasing the bigger robot and engaging in the sky and leaving behind two minions for the league to deal with.

Batman: "Diana, follow him"

Wonder WOMAN: "But batman ..."

She said Looking at the two minions who almost defeated them .

Superman:"That thing has kryptonite and you are the only other fighter we have right now who can fly"

Batman:"just because he is fighting same eney doesn't mean that he is an ally"

Wonder woman nodded before taking off to assist the man in black.

ROOFTOP

The Man in black was dodged another blast from the enemy and charged at the it. The enemy blocked his punch and for a moment they were locked in place looking at each other.

The robot: (eyes glowed red) "What did you do to me?"

the man in black : "a virus … that erases your memory and deletes your ability to copy .. you lost Vigil"

the enemy punched him in the gut that made him take a few steps back .

Vigil: "you will Pay for what you did"

vigil dodged a punch from him and sidestepped, which was what he was expecting as he followed his punch with a roundhouse kick and discharged and electric burst toward it chest with his palm.

For a moment vigil seemed incapacitated

Vigil: "I know who you are ….. SHADOW … I know when is here"

the man looked like he just got punched in the gut. He knew about the ramification of that knowledge. He was sure that its entire memory bank must have been almost completely wiped. Did it cling to its hatred for him during its memory wipe that it was able to recover its memory of him.

He was snapped back to reality as he saw vigil and its minion aim at him and shoot. he brazed for impact just as he heard someone call his name

Diana flew towards the fight between the two who appeared out of portal. she was confused as it was the first time she heard that robot .. vigil speak.

shadow? vigil? these were names she hadn't heard before.

She noticed the man called shadow freeze in his tracks when vigil taunted him about knowing who he is. Diana rushed towards the shadow when she noticed that he was about to be attacked.

Wonder woman: "SHADOW, watch out"

She landed in front of him and deflected the blast. but the minion rushed forward and punched her, sending her crashing into the shadow who was standing behind her.

Vigil:"you took away my world , now I will destroy yours"

he started retreating while with flick of its finger it send some command to the minions. their eyes started to burn bright red

the minion now armed with self-destruct code charged towards them. Realizing what it is The shadow grabbed the wonder woman and turned around using his body as a shield to protect her from blast. he felt the heat of the explosion and its force send them both flying off the building top.

The three members of league were able to hold their own against the two minions.

Batman and Flash engaged one minion by cornering it and using his last emp batarang, while superman still reeling from effect of kryptonite was fight the minion who seemed to almost match his brute strength. then suddenly the minions switched to long range tactics and started retreating. Superman was about to follow them when they heard an explosion at top of the building and saw a figure covered in fire falling from the building at incredible rate . Superman flew towards the falling figure, but the person landed on top of the car before he could catch him.

They all moved towards the car worried as none of them could contact wonder woman over the commlink

Diana was prepared to attack the charging minion when suddenly she was grabbed and tuned around. the next thing she heard was sound of explosion. When she regained her senses she found her self on top of man called shadow and looking at the worried face of her team mates .

Wonder woman tried to stand up and regained her bearings. Her head still felt foggy from impct of explosion

Batman:"you okay princess, that was a nasty explosion"

she nodded and looked at the man who tried to shield her, he was not moving.

Flash: "so is this kyle reese or terminator ?"

Diana : (clueless) "kyle reese?"

Diana : "Kal … is he alive?"

Superman:"I don't know, I can't read any of his vitals. I can't even hear his heart beat"

Batman: "he is alive" noticing the slight movement of his chest "just knocked out"

Batman inspected the shadow's suit and said "Lead lined"

Superman:"Diana, you are hurt. we should head to the watchtower "

Flash: "what about him?"

diana dint understand why wally would ask that question , but a quick look at other members of her team made it clear.

Diana: "he is coming with us to watchtower, he needs medical attention"

batman shot here a disapproving look.

Superman:"Diana, batman is right he appeared out of nowhere just like the one that attacked us"

Diana: "he fought AGAINST them"

Batman: "you are being naive princess, for all we know he could have set it all up"

For some reason that thought refuse to enter here mind, she felt like she needed to help this man in black.

Diana: "Bruce please, he got hurt shielding me from the blast. I will take responsibility for him" she pleaded to batman.

Batman was also curious and wanted to find out few things about his mystery guest and the threat he bought with him. his suit was advanced and also seemed strangely familiar. He decided it was best to keep a close eye on him and assess how big of a threat he really is.

Batman: "okay princess, if anything happens that's on your head" replied in a cold voice


	2. Chapter 2

_Watchtower_

J'ohn had just teleported the league and one other person to watchtower. Batman and wonder woman were cleared from infirmary while the went to check on their guest

Batman: "I still think it was bad idea to bring him aboard"

Wonder Woman: "you are being paranoid, bruce. He might as well have saved our lives today"

Batman: "even if he saved our lives, it was from a threat that he brought upon us. the robots or vigil whatever you call it was here because of him"

Superman entered the hangar bay after he flew around space to shake of the lingering effects of kryptonite. he joined batman and wonder woman as they walked past the hangar bay heading toward infirmary

Superman:" so how's our guest?"

Batman: " he is possibly a meta and from future. he is a possible threat so his presence here is anything but welcomed"

Superman: "We should at least give him a chance to explain himself. Besides I thought you would like to have another hero who has an affinity toward black"

they both entered the room expecting it to meet only j'ohn but was surprised to find tat other members of league were already present there.

Diana: "Did we schedule a league meeting in this room"

Batman: "whats going on here?"

J'ohn: "it's his suit, we can't treat him or monitor his vitals if we can't find a way to remove it"

J'ohn explains how he was almost electrocuted when he tried to remove the suit. Even Flash was having trouble figuring it out as he scanned his entire suit multiple times

Flash: "Why can't there be a simply red button or an instruction manual"

Shayera: "well I can rip it off, if you like"

J'ohn: " that will only risk causing more damage. Given the details of the report and he suffered brunt of the force explosion that managed to knock Wonder woman out"

Superman used his vision and tried to tune his super senses to analyse the patient and the result were same as before, he got nothing. He still couldn't hear the heartbeat, which had thrown him off guard before as he can hear people whispering in the subway tunnels from space. He felt as him he was scanning a block of lead. As if hearing his thoughts Flash voiced his concerns next.

John: "are we sure that it's a him and not … well just it, superman couldn't read any of his vitals before and J'ohn .."

J'ohn: "I couldn't sense Any presence of his mind"

John: " you guys did say you were fighting against armed intelligent robots right?"

Diana was surprised to find the team thinking along the lines of shadow being a machine. Batman approached the shadow and started to inspect the suit. He was impressed by it and was almost envious of its ability to block meta-powers.

Flash: "nope, that's kyle reese for sure, he fought the evil robot and saved sarah connor from explosion"

Superman: "IF he was a robot he would have been malfunctioned or inert, not unconscious "

John: " then what if he is some kind of Trojan horse and like batman said the whole thing was a setup to infilitrate us"

John being a former member of the marine's have seen military uses these kind of tactics. The fact that his armour looked like military combat armour only raised his worry.

it was then Batman notice a soft spot almost like a dent behind his neck at base of his skull. he pushed the button expecting to have succeeded, but nothing happened. for some reason He was sure that this was the button open the suit but he was missing something important.

then a thought struck him, and he decided to try it out

while pressing the button he gave a voice command "open"

The shadows visor which was pretty much no responsive the entire time he was there lit up and lights shot from the visor scanning the room and it surrounding. then a computer voice spoke

"voice analysis complete. subject: Batman"

"location: watchtower infirmary room A"

"no unauthorized personnel detected"

Then the noticed a two lines of blue light starting from its chest and moving moving along the length of the body as if he was being scanned.

"User unconscious, injuries detected"

"disengaging suit"

and then with a hiss the joints of the armour and visor became loose.

Superman: "I can hear his heartbeat now, its faint and erratic "

The Flash was observing everything closely with almost childlike curiosity as his suit joints disengaged itself.

Flash: "cooool! . I wonder where I can get one of those".

Batman:" so do i"

J'ohn removed his visor to reveal the face of young man in early twenties or late teens. Batman took the visor and inspected it.

Batman: "his suit is advanced… very advanced , it must hav absorbed most of the brunt force"

Superman scanned him using his x-ray vision

"he is still hurt badly , few broken bones and a broken rib. the explosion and his subsequent landing might have caused that"

the rest of his Armour was dissembled by flash and then reassembled on the floor near the corner of the room. And it wasn't until they removed his left gauntlet they noticed something strange. he was wearing a ring and for some reason this revelation caused someone to gasp. Everyone looked at Diana wondering why she reacted that way

Everyone's attention was back on to their mystery guest as he started to grunt in pain.

The lights began to blink as Electricity started to crackle and dance over the body of shadow, then concentrating over the patches of the bruises covering his body. they could hear the sound of broken bones mending itself, it was as if all his wounds were being healed by it.

then the lights went out followed by silence.

When the light came back on the mystery guest was lying motionless on the bed. things began to happen in blur just as J'ohn was reaching to check his pulse. the shadow grabbed his hand and flipped him over to other side of bed and at same time rolled over out of his bed and swept the flash of his feet and pushed john towards the wall with his superhuman strength and just as he looked like he was about engage rest of team, He looked at wonder woman and froze. then they heard a sound.

BANG !

Shayera had a smirk on her face a she was standing beside the barely conscious body of shadow.

Shayera: "what? he attacked us"

john:"damn that guy is strong, definitely meta"

J'ohn:" he was disoriented and I sensed he was confused. superman do you mind " while looking at the body

Superman lifted his body from the floor and laid it back on the bed. he was surprised that the boy was able to move like that considering that he could still see that he was not fully recovered.

Diana noticed that in room everyone was looking at her. She should be offended, but couldn't blame them considering the way he looked at her and the way she reacted when she noticed the ring.

Batman: " a friend of yours, princess? "

Diana:" I haven't seen that guy before in my life, but…. "

Superman: "Diana, its okay. Look around you, it's just us founders here"

Diana:" he has been to themyscira … maybe"

John:" I thought only women are allowed there"

Everyone in the room felt silent as they were confused since not only all amazon warriors were woman and everyone except Diana, hated men so much that the only fate that awaited any man who was unlucky to find himself on themyscira was execution or worse. J'ohn put a hand on her shoulder sensing that she was conflicted about something else too.

Shayera:" what makes you say that DI?"

Diana: "because that ring belongs …. Belonged to my mother and she almost never leaves the island."

Superman: "then how did he take it ?"

Shadow:" I dint take anything. It was given to me"

Diana: "liar!, She would never give this to any man"

Batman grabbed wonder woman's arm as she took a step forward, worried that she may attack the guy who was still injured before the get their answer .but was surprised to find she put little resistance to his hold. Shadow seemed unperturbed. and tried to sit straight and looked at the three people he attacked

Shadow: " sorry. I dint realize where I was or who you were".

Shayera:" so why would the queen will ever give this or anything to you?"

Shadow: " ouch! (pretending to be hurt by that comment), but you are right the queen of amazon has no reason to give the ring to someone like me?

Flash:" so you are from an island full of woman like Diana" (his eyes almost twinkling)

Diana:" then how did you get my mother's ring"

Shadow , ignoring wonder woman's question, chuckled at flashes response and replied

Shadow:"I am not from themyscira. But i am quite welcomed to visit there, whenever I want"

Wonder Woman was getting irritated of the shadow beating around the bush. She was angry that a mere man like him was ignoring her and mocking the Amazonians. She took out her lasso a threw it around his shoulder and bound him.

Diana:" enough , you will answer my questions now"

The shadow looked at lasso , he dint seemed bothered

Shadow: "Well somethings never change"

Diana:" how did you get this ring"

Shadow:" it was a gift"

Diana seemed frozen for a second as she realized that he was telling the truth. it took a moment for the answer to sink in as she knows that there is only one or two reasons for her mother to gift this ring to a man. the shadow seemed to understand her discomfort.

Diana:" who .. are .. you" (barely audible)

the shadow seemed to resist to answer this question. He started to grunt in pain and there was almost smoke rising from the place where he was bound by the lasso as he continued to resist.

the Shadow : "Do you really want the answer to this question" while staring right at her

Diana walked towards him, this time batman dint stop her, and placed her hand on his shoulder. His body seemed to stiffened, then he signed loudly as he stopped resisting

Shadow: "my name is Theodore and I am the son of Diana prince, the wonder woman"


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere became heavy as everyone was dumbfounded by this revelation. Diana looked at the boy claiming to be her son and felt a pang of sadness as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and guilt, it was the look that she had seen in the face of warriors who had survived their battles …. alone. This boy her son had travelled back in time and was shocked to see her when he had regained his consciousness, these reasons alone had been enough to tell her of what her fate was in the future.

Flash:" so he is not kyle reese, but john connor"

Theo: " I think I am more of marty mcfly , but with the future robots chasing to kill me of course"

Flash: (impressed)" son, I am proud of you"

Theo: " no such luck, UNCLE flash" with a smirk

Flash: " are you sure? because we both look alike. like very handsome … no?". theo looked at the lasso to prove his point. "well cant blame me for trying"

The playful banter between flash and theo had somehow had put everyone but superman at ease, who For some reason looked a bit off.

Shayera: (smiling mischievously) " then tell me young man who is your father"

That question piqued everyone's but superman's interest who for some reason looked a bit off. The solemn expression that fell on face of theo was not unnoticed. J'ohn had tried to read his man before his revelation and had found that the young man's mind was incredibly well guarded possibly better than their dark knight, but despite the walls around his mind j'ohn could sense profound sadness behind them. Then theo held on to the lasso around his chest as if to affirm to the team and as well as to himself of the truth.

Theo:" I don't know. I had to block much of my memory to preserve the integrity of timeline. atleast as much as possible."

J'ohn:" maybe we should let him have some rest, he isn't fully healed" while looking at Theo and sensing his inner turmoil

Theo:" I hav to work, I don't need any res … AHH!" he winced in pain as he had momentarily forgotten about the lasso

wonder woman quickly removed the lasso from around him.

Diana:" we will talk later. rest for now …. please "

 _BATCAVE_

batman was in front of his computer while rapidly giving it necessary commands and parameters to perform the test on samples he had brought with him. He looked at the screen and noticed that it would take some time to return the results … again. He signed, the results returned were more or less same every time but he had to be thorough. he sat back and remembered his conversation with j'ohn

 ** _Earlier that day_**

 _Everyone had just cleared the room leaving J'ohn and Theo alone.J'ohn stayed back to collect some samples and ask a few question. J'ohn headed towards lab to run some tests. Batman approached J'ohn who was running some preliminary test on Theo's bio samples._

 _Batman: "what have you got?"_

 _J'ohn:" you should stop sneaking up on your teammates. Well his physiology is quite similar to a kryptonian" he said while looking at batman_

 _Batman:" what about his dna results? "_

 _J'ohn:" I can't run any test on it. the sample seems contaminated by some nano particles, actually all samples have same kind of particles that is scrambling the dna results"_

 _J'ohn copied his results to a pen drive and gave to batman along with the remaining samples._

 _J'ohn:" maybe you will have better luck with it"_

 _Batman:" will do. Did u try to read his mind?"_

 _J'ohn: " yes, it was well guarded, but he was telling the truth I believe. he was hiding great pain when he talked about his father"_

 _Batman:" What did you talk about in room? did you ask about his abilities?"_

 _J'ohn:"Since I know there is no use in telling you about doctor patient confidentiality, I will answer. he himself is unsure of his powers. It seems he wiped the memories of his powers too. he has x-ray vision and laser ability like a kryptonian and ability to manipulate electricity. and he isn't aware of any one of our secret identity. Very intelligent. and there was extensive memory blocks placed around his mind and they may or may not come back naturally. and oh …. I was the one who placed those memory blocks"_

 _Batman: (raised an eyebrow) "you? .. are you sure"?_

 _J'ohn:" yes. he had the memory block placed jst few hours or mayb a day befor he time travelled. he had a memory of me putting up the memory blocks and also flash helped him travel back"_

 _Batman:" thanks, anything else?"_

 _J'ohn:"you should talk to them. how they are doing"._

 ** _PRESENT TIME_**

The computer had almost finished analysing the samples. Bruce knew that there was something going on between Diana and clark and he was worried about what a union between superman and wonder woman may create. the two most powerful beings on the planet were also his two best friends. Bruce knew that deep down he was hurt and jealous , even though he had his suspicion it hurt him to see a living proof of relationship between Diana and clark. he also knew he had no right to be hurt as he rebuffed all her advances even though all he wanted to was tell her he felt the same. but no matter how much bruce wanted to be with her, batman cant afford a distraction or risk Diana being tainted with his darkness. the machine started to beep and showed the results, they were same as before. theo had almost same physiology as the superman except that the effect of kryptonite seemed less severe, the effect was dangerous but not fatal like in superman. unscrambling his dna proved much challenging as every bit of sample had nano particles, it was like the nanites had bonded with the cells and scrambled the dna. this technology was so advanced that he suspected that the nanites were made based on alien knowledge. The only thing he was able to retrieve was a amazon marker in his dna that was same as diana's. the results were exactly the same, without means of unscrambling his dna data, the conclusion was

Batman:" son of wonder woman and superman"

Alfred:"excuse me sir?"

batman was so involved with reading the result that he dint noticed the presence of Alfred beside him who was looking at the screen.

Alfred: "is that miss diana's son?"

Batman:" diana's and clark's son possibly"

Alfred:" am so sorry sir. how are you feeling?"

Batman:"he is very intelligent and very strong meta human. that makes him a big threat, maybe more than superman. he will have to be monitored closely"

Alfred:" Master bruce that young man is the son of one if not two of your best friends so I would advice you to refrain from speak like that in front of atleast miss Diana "

Batman:"…"

Alfred:" and besides that wasn't what I was asking. how are you feeling about this sir?"

Batman:"what do you mean Alfred"

Alfred: "master bruce, you have master the art of lies and deception that you can even fool yourself but when it comes to me I can always see through you. I know what the 'princess' means to you"

Batman: "(sign) there is nothing to say Alfred, the mission is too important. Its better this way and I think its already too late" while pointing towards the screen

Alfred: "well then you have no one but yourself to blame for that, sir"

Realizing that his words came out harsh and watching the batman flinch, he took a moment to compose himself

Alfred: " master Bruce, I know how important the mission is and we both know that you are doing this in honor of your parents last wish, to make gotham a better place. but do you know what their greatest wish was?. they wished you to grow up to be a good person and someone who will stand against injustice and above all they wished for you to be happy , and find someone to share that happiness like they did. so Bruce as far as I can see being happy with someone your care about is not a distraction from the mission but its a part of it too"

Alfred:" it may be too late sir, but you can atleast try to be a better friend. she may be in dire need of one now"

Batman:" I'll do that Alfred. I will talk to both of them. but first I have to find out where this vigil is"

Alfred:" Good, now what restaurant would you like me to book for your date sir?"

 _Daily Planet_

Clark kent had just finished writing his report for tomorrow's paper and submitted to his editor in chief, well even superman has got deadline to keep he thought. the office was getting noisy as everyon was busy finishing up their work for the day, but clark dint notice it. his mind was occupied elsewhere, he had overheard j'ohn and bruce talking about diana's son. and they found the same thing that he did when he first scanned the boy. He had kryptonian physiology and powers. Before theo revealed that he was diana's son clark had thought that somewhere in future the kryptonians may have survived and that he wasn't the last of his kind. he dint know how to react when he realized that the boy was diana's son. He and Diana had been on one date and had kept it secret from rest of the team or so he believed but seeing the lack of reaction on batman when j'ohn told him about the boys possible kryptonian origin made him think that he knew. he thought well no one can keep secrets from batman. Diana had gone to her room avoiding flash's questions before he got slapped on his head by shayera telling him to stop. then he thought about the suit which was very impressive and wondered whether the reason for lead lining and it impenetrable nature was to protect him from the kryptonite exposure. sighing deeply he thought this is not how he thought today would be or any day for that matter . right then someone smacked some files right in front of him on the table.

Lois: (angryliy) " where were you today morning?"

Clark: "I forgot my wallet, had to go back to my apartment to get it and by the time I was on my way the streets were in chaos"

Lois:" (suspiciously) really?, anyway we have a report to submit before midnight"

Clark:" (confused) but I already submitted mine"

Lois:" okay smallville. I have a report to submit, it's about today morning's incident. and I need your help plus could you clean up some of the pictures jimmy took"

Clark: (smiling) "so you need someone to do the grunt work then"

He laughed and looked at the photos lois handed to him it was the photo of him and rest of justice league fighting vigil. jimmy even managed to get a shot of Theo. the photo was taken during end of fight. they photo showed Theo, with his back to the exploding minion, shielding Diana from the impact and a retreating vigil. Clark wondered where jimmy was when he took this photo, he thought flash and wonder woman had cleared the area. lois looked at clark and wondered if he ever will tell her that he is superman. she admitted to herself that she was hurt as he dint trust her but knew better than to confront him with the info. lois noticed him staring at that photo

Lois:" guess we have new hero in town and a new villain"

Clark:" well we can always do with more of former and less of latter"

Lois:" well either way that the reason you have to stay back to finish the report"

Clark:"I thought I had to stay back because you needed help"

Lois:" you wouldn't leave a beautiful woman alone to work overtime in a deserted office when there is a new villain out there, will you" (bating her eyelashes and sound scared).

Clark had always liked lois. she is one of few person whom he trusted completely. there times when he thought about telling her his secret but decided against it considering the danger that he might put her in. she is a strong-willed and brave woman with a strong sense of journalistic ethics and he admires her for that. Just as they finished submitting the story Clarke saw lois check her watch and run for the elevator.

Clark:" hey, whats the sudden hurry?"

Lois: " I got to go to Gotham, have a date tonight"

He heard her say just as she entered the elevator. he frowned and wondered who her date was and wished it wasn't the person who he thought it was. today was already confusing enough without adding Lois lane and Bruce Wayne together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Watchtower_

Diana was had entered her room and then collapsed against the door and sat down , she dint know for how long. The events of that day had taken heavy toll on her but the incident that took place last few minutes had left her drained and shocked. She felt a kind of connection to the shadow or Theodore from the beginning. the ring on his finger once belonged to her mother. She had told her long time ago that it was a gift from gods, but she knew that the ring held a deeper meaning for her but she never told her anything beyond that. Theo …. Her son saved their lives today. He was a adept warrior, he was able to catch members of league off guard and bring down their three of them and had lightning dancing around him like Zeus,then he looked at her. He was surprised to see her there, j'ohn said he was just disoriented. He had trouble even looking at her, even while when bound by the lasso. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She expected it to be waaly or shayera but was surprised to find a dark brooding figure. Wondering if he was worried about her

Batman:" may I come in princess?"

Diana: (surprised)" yes please come in, what can I help you with?"

Batman: (he lied) " I need to draw some of your blood to run tests"

Diana :" (disappointed) yeah sure. But he was wound in lasso when he spoke so doubt your results will show otherwise"

'If only she knew how right she was' thought batman

Batman: " never hurts to be thorough"

As batman started to draw her blood and check her vitals, he could she was distressed.

Batman:" Thinking about theo?"

Diana :" wouldn't you? If you found out you had a son"

Batman:" you are worried about more than that, you are worried about what happened to him before"

The image of theo's shocked face crossed her mind.

Diana:" he looked shocked when he saw me"

Batman:" probably woke up from a dream. Remember he was fine during battle"

Diana:" how do you do it bruce? … be a parent to dick and tim"

Batman:" you asking wrong person princess , dick punched me in the face before he left to become nightwing" he said while moving his hand along the jaw remembering punch.

Diana:" he loves you, his father very much. But you just don't make it easy for people to love you" putting her hand on his cheek. "So I guess punching is a common reaction for people who love you"

Batman:" you will do fine Diana. Talk to him like you are talking to childish wally"

Diana :" you made a joke …. you feeling okay bruce? …. This day has already been fantastic enough without adding a that"

Batman's commlink suddenly went off.

Batman:" got to go princess, and try talking to him"

Diana:" gotham calling?"

Batman:" actually it lois lane." She raised her brows

Batman:" she is doing report on some crime gang in gotham, maybe a date with influential billionaire might help her get access "

As he exited the door he saw j'ohn who looked like he was holding the reports that he had given him.

J'ohn:" batman I just finished running test on theo's and Diana's blood and it same results as before"

Diana:" hello J'ohn"

Batman:" then see you tomorrow j'ohn"

Batman walked towards the teleporter without looking back as he was caught lying red handed. J'ohn not sure of what just happened spoke

J'ohn:" now that was unusual"

Diana: (smiling)"very unusual" realizing that he had come to check on her after all

Diana: " how is theo?"

J'ohn:" he is resting and possibly healing. You can talk to him tomorrow if you like"

Diana:" thank you j'ohn"

 _Next day_

 _Watchtower meeting room_

The founders had gathered to discuss the recent guest and their unusual guest. All but one of them had already gathered, as usually batman was the last person to. Since everyone was here Superman asked J'ohn about Theo.

Superman:" how is our guest?"

J'ohn:" he seems fine and healing but something about him is strange"

Batman:" what do you mean?"

J'ohn:" well after everyone left yesterday Theo gave me permission to try and read his mind"

J'ohn remembered the events of past day with theo. From what little J'ohn could gather from Theo's mind was that the boy had issues, a lot of them and for some reason most of them stemmed from his mother. The kid told him that J'ohn had trained him to shield his mind and thoughts when he was a boy. J'ohn remembered frowning and thinking why would he need such walls around his mind and the different reasons that popped into his head was anything but pleasant. When the kid opened his mind there were but few memories of his childhood but none helpful. He saw different memories of the boy with flash and …. Lois?. J'ohn was unsure to divulge all this to the league so he left to mentioned about Diana thinking it was too personal

Superman:"lois? Are you sure"

J'ohn:" yes , am quite sure"

Then batman broke the silence as others were pondering the involment of a reporter from daily planet

Batman:" the kid has kryptonian physiology"

Wally started to choke on his muffin and his face started to turn as red as his suit just before shayera slapped his back, he cried out in pain but his choking had stopped. Diana noticed that neither j'ohn or superman were caught off guard with this info. Diana also noticed there was a tinge of something in batman's voice as he explained about the boys possible kryptonian heritage and the amazon marker in his dna similar to Diana's. he also pointed towards the screen opposite to the room's entrance to show the league of the nanites present in the was looking between superman and wonder woman trying to catch a hint of their possible relationship, while shayera was looking at batman and wonder woman knowing about her feeling for him.

John:" damn what is he?"

"A monster"

Everyone was either staring at the screen noticed Theo standing in the doorway. He wore a different suit, this time it was more similar to that superman and flash's uniform except it was all black with a single white lightning bolt on his chest. He walked around and took the seat at far end of table as if he had done it many times before.

Theo:" of sorry for intrusion. But the security here is way outdated. Please continue"

Everyone was unnerved at his sudden appearance and his nonchalant attitude. Shayera and wally found it amusing as he sat there and started whistling. Diana could feel john's and batman's glare directed towards him, but what was unusual was that even superman seemed irritated.

John:" what do you mean monster"

Superman: " what security?"

Theo:" I have redirected the watchtower resources to look for vigil. I will have his location within a few hours"

J'ohn: " theo I don't think we appreciate you tampering with our systems"

Theo: " and I don't appreciates you keeping me prisoner"

Wally: " prisoner? … I thought he was your guest?"

John:" look kid, we don't know anything about you and you attacked us"

Theo:" if I wanted to hurt you, then none of you would be here. Of that I assure you"

Batman walked over to shadow with a glare that would have made even superman unsure, but he stood up and glared back.

Batman:" is that a threat?"

Theo:" more like a fact"

Superman and Diana could see the signs in both their body language that they were about to fight.

Superman:" ENOUGH!" surprised as his voice was rarely raised outside of battle

Then composing himself superman asked shadow to tell them about vigil.

Theo looked around the room and decided to put aside his personal feelings and tell them about what vigil really is .. the causality

Theo:" Vigil is short for vigilance. It was a AI program created to monitor the world in case of any natural , meta or manmade disaster. And its initial success and efficiency in managing and protecting a group of cities was applauded widely and its was approved to be used worldwide, they even launched a few satellites that were in geo synchronous orbit with earth to efficiently monitor all the international event."

John: " so what went wrong?"

Theo:" it became sentient and went a little crazy homicidal and started killing people who it deemed dangerous and also enslaving some for 'greater good'"

Superman:" a threat like that would have been put down by the league before it grew"

Theo:" maybe the league would have, if they were alive"

Theo:" weren't any of you listening first it became sentient then it went of to kill the people it deemed dangerous"

Wally:" so we all died?"

Theo:" flash and martian survived others heroes villain went hiding. Rest of you were systematically annihilated, starting with batman"

Diana: "batman?"

Theo:" yes batman, possibly the first person who would have noticed when things began to go south. So vigil lured superman next taking advantage of batman's death and killed him too. The rest was too easy for vigil as the league sat and mourned their fallen leaders the watchtower was destroyed. All this happened within few days. Within Few days the mighty justice league was destroyed by their own foolishness"

Theo:" by the time we could come up with a virus to destroy it , it was virtually useless in my time"

The entire room fell silent and they were letting the huge amount of info theo just told them to sink. Shayera spoke as something was bugging her

Shayera:" wait 'our on foolishness'. What does that mean?

Theo was silent but looked at batman and superman both of whom realized something that the others dint .

Batman:" the monitor womb"

Superman:" batman and I were discussing about possibly making it partially autonomous in order to decrease the league work load"

Theo:" you mean so that all of you can go home and enjoy your life while an AI decides what information to share and what info to ignore. The success of the program while it operated on the justice league's watchtower was the driving force behind its international approval "

Members of the team visibly flinched at his comment. Then theo started clapping his hands and saying hurrah.

Theo:" finally i get to congratulate the people who destroyed the world"


	5. Chapter 5

_Watchtower_

Theo stood up and walked towards to door knowing he was anything but welcome here. But before he exited the room

Theo:" I have re programmed available resources to track down vigil's unique energy signature. You are welcomed to check it out … You know whats funny, people down there hate the current system of surveillance like big brother. But who could resist the league approved Brother's eye. Perfect campaign"

After he left the room shayera broke the silence

Shayera:" he is arrogant, smart and walks like he owns the place, reminds you of anyone?"

John:" is what he said true? Were we going leave an AI in control of watchtower?"

Superman:" No , no one's planning to surrender the control of watchtower in AI. We were just going to use it in monitor womb to sort through various alerts. So that we won't miss anything and can act on time"

Shayera :" the kid maybe a brat but he was right, it wouldn't have stopped at just monitor womb, would it?. If this test run was successful it's only natural to implement the 'efficiency' to rest of the place"

J'ohn:" Sometimes surveillance system like these is essential when considering global scale events"

Batman:" like an invasion"

This jab using thanagarian invasion as an excuse created a whole new level of chaos. Batman dint mean to be cause of this but was caught off guard by theo's last word 'Brother's Eye'. He knew that message was meant for him. everyone fell silent when they heard wally's voice.

Wally: " Hey ! aren't we all getting side tracked here ? . we should be worrying about stoppin vigil now than worrying how or when we will create him"

Everyone looked stunned, it was unusual for wally to sound mature and calm one among them. But they realized that he had a point and decided to end the meeting. Wally raced out heading towards cafeteria. Batman decided to check on the tracking program Theo had programmed, while shayera decided to go to training room and work off her anger. They all stopped as they noticed something on one of the security cameras overlooking the observation deck

Wally headed towards the cafeteria as all meeting had made him hungry, well he was always hungry due to his increased metabolism. On the way he saw a lone figure in observation room looking down at earth. he pondered for a moment whether to continue his way to cafeteria or talk to theo .

Theo:" you need something?"

Wally:" why did you do that?, you could have at least been nice"

Theo: (shrugged his shoulders)" impulse .. maybe?, I was pissed plus I am a prisoner in this ivory tower"

Wally:" you seemed alright yesterday and now. So again why did you do that? "

Theo:" my memories are coming back slowly, but they are coming back selectively. Yesterday I dint remember about vigil apart from that he is a threat to be stopped. But now I have all these memories about vigil, it's quite unpleasant"

Wally:" so you started remembering but still don't explain you being a jerk"

Theo:" you don't get it do you?. I am not just remembering , I am reliving those memories. These feeling of despair and failure are overwhelming. I remember being forced to make choices about people's life and death because I was not smart enough or strong enough or fast enough to save them all. I remember watching the world die. I remember innocent people being killed in front of me. I remember holding my sister in my arms as I watched her draw last breath"

Theo dint realize it but his voice was rising as he spoke along with the intensity of electricity dancing around his body and the lights started to blink again. Theo became aware of it he composed himself and tried to control his rage. Wally couldn't help but feel guilty as he realized that everyone was thinking about theo's presence here in present and his warnings about the future that no one stopped to think about the horrors he had witnessed in his timeline because of something they had created and how desperate the situation of the world would had to been in if he had travel back in time to save it.

Wally: " I am sorry about your sister, I dint know you had one"

Theo:" neither did I until this morning"

Wally:" you could have told about all this to us during the meeting or at least talked to someone "

Theo:" why? Its not like it would change anything for me. Your future can be changed and your world can be saved. But my past is set just as the faith of my world is set. I am a man with no past from a doomed future. Everyone I know are more than likely dead"

Wally: " if vigil is an AI then whats stopping it from … being unstoppable like from your time"

Theo: " we made a virus. It kind of force reboots the system erasing its data banks as much as possible and makes it unable to replicate itself , confining it to one single body. But the time I am from vigil had already managed to upload itself into everything , including to the systems in underground nuclear bunker"

Wally:" that's why it seemed like a lunatic holding his head when it arrived. But why did you bring it back here?"

Theo:" The plan was to stop it at roots, but we were attacked, I had to use the virus on an alpha, who had followed me through the portal, as a distraction when I jumped and reached here. the machine was almost destroyed by the time I jumped, so I guess its not surprise I ended up far back then I was supposed to . The world before I was born"

Theo:" that's why I like this spot on tower from where the planet looks peaceful compared to mine. I feel at home even though I know no one here."

Wally: " well you know me, uncle Falsh. You remember J'ohn and your mother is here too"

Theo:" I am her son but she is not my mother and she may have been but now she may never be. The flash and j'ohn I knew are more than likely dead , as they volunteered to distract the minions buying enough time for portal to stabilise for me to escape and yet one alpha along with three minions came back through the portal."

Wally: "Man , you know how to brood and bring down the mood. Well then that just means we will just get along swimmingly now that we of almost same age. And it's always nice to have friends isn't it" extending his hand

Theo: " (smile flickered on his fac) whatever you say uncle flash " shaking his hand

Wally:" its Wallace West. Just call me wally and drop the uncle" he said while removing his mask.

Theo:" wally its is then. I think we should head back to monitor room and see if it found something"

Wally: " yes of course . and f.y.i i think you hurt batman's feeling when you bypassed his security measure so easily. So beware"

Theo:" well since you are my friend I think he will have to go through you to get me right, Wally?" he said as he walked out of room.

Wally:" hey that wasn't part of the deal" he yelled as he raced behind him

Unbeknownst to them , their entire exchange was viewed by the remaining member of the league who had seen wally first approach theo . Superman was almost ready to race towards them when he noticed theo's power going out of control and was almost going to attack flash. Well almost. The kid managed to hold himself well. Being the last survivor of krypton he could understand the theo's feeling when he described future and the horrors he had to go through. They were all feeling guilty like flash as they realized that they may have died but they left Theo behind who had to face the consequences of their decision and clean up their mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well sorry in advance, as I lost one of my chapter which preceded this one. Actually I overwrote the save by mistake. I tried my best to summarize what had happened in the missing chapter in this one. And I will hopefully be able to either recover or rewrite the missing chapter so sorry again if anyone felt break in continuity. The info under may help you and I also tried to introduce a possible villain along with its origin**

Gene Bomb :This bomb activated the latent metagene.

O.M.A.C: program to hunt down and kill all superhumans. It aslo has upto date info on almost all meta-humans on planet

 _Watchtower ( two days after explosion)_

J'ohn entered the infirmary to check on Theo's condition, the kid was in coma … of sorts. He found Diana asleep beside his bed and while holding his hands. Theo was near dead when they found him. the GENE bombs placed by vigil across different cities was defused by the league. While superman and wonder woman fought vigil , batman and Theo tried to diffuse a hidden smaller GENE bomb in the building owned by Maxwell Lord. Vigil had then revealed that the OMAC protocols of Maxwell were the ones that had made it sentient and it realize the threat possessed by the league and meta humans to the planet. Vigil had returned to the place of its origin to find primitive version of OMAC to ensure its future and existence. The league had evacuated the building and searched for the bomb. By the time Batman and theo had defeated the minions and reached the basement they were shocked to find that the bomb there was just a shell. They realized that vigil had turned himself into a bomb, set to explode in event of his downfall, just at that time they saw vigil come crashing from floors above. The league saw its red eyes intensity failing while it uttered its last words "I win". The next thing members of the league remembered was finding themselves the monitor womb in watchtower as they saw the bomb go off and the entire building crash into dust. Theo had managed to gain wireless control over watchtower's teleporter when he had hacked into it earlier and teleported the league away from the GENE bomb and tried to contain the blast himself, limiting it to just the destroying the vacated of building. they searched they site of blast only to find unconscious Maxwell lord, who had hid himself inside his underground bunker, and Theo who was barely breathing and his body had more broken bones than intact. Maxwell lord was taken to hospital as he was in a coma, while the league bought theo aboard the watchtower. J'ohn was brought back to reality when he saw Diana wake up.

J'ohn: " Hello, Diana. I was just checking up on theo "

Diana:" How is he J'ohn?"

J'ohn dint know how to reply to her question. Theo was alive and was slowly but surely healing , the thing about his powers was that he had placed limiters like the need to be conscious to use them, so he was healing at human rate. J'ohn thought of other ways to try and activate powers but given his current situation he found it too dangerous. The damage caused by GENE bomb, which was said to cause uncontrolled mutation in metas, was purely physical and any tampering to activate and overlord his meta-genes was absent. Realizing that he had been quite too long and that Diana looked more worried, if that's possible, he spoke quickly

J'ohn:" he is healing. There seems to be not effect of GENE bomb in him. so he is doing fine most of his bones have started to mend albeit at slower rate that at meta level."

Diana:" but he still hasn't woken up. Shouldn't he be atleast awake, wouldn't that make him heal faster?"

J'ohn:" Diana, he is healing physically. But who knows whats going in his mind. The past few days had been hard for us but even harder for him. so I think we just have to give it time. This type of coma is not entirely uncommon for people who had near death or traumatic experiences"

Diana:" I dint talk to him" J'ohn looked confused

Diana:" the first day we met him, he woke up in this bed after the battle. I told him I will talk to him later after he rests. But I never did" tears almost welling in her eyes.

J'ohn:" its not your fault Diana. You dint know that this was going to happened and I don't think he talked to anyone other than wally"

Diana:" but I promised him I would talk when he wakes up, but I dint . he is my son and I kept stalling and avoiding him. now he is here again and I may never .." Diana had to control her emotions as her pride as a warrior wouldn't let her cry. J'ohn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

J'ohn:" he will be fine Diana. he is just in some deep sleep"

Diana:" can't you look in his mind?"

As much as J'ohn would have liked to point out that theo wouldn't like anyone prying on his mind, he had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind before when he found his unusual brain activity and he had even tried once but was repelled by a presence apart from theo when he reached out. Now that Diana suggested it, he thought she may have better luck in reaching him out.

J'ohn:" we can try that later Diana. but before that there is something you have to do"

Diana:" anything "

J'ohn:" then first you have to eat and rest"

Diana:" I am fine J'ohn"

J'ohn:" I wasn't asking Diana. I tried before to reach his mind but I was unable to do that. May be you can reach his mind using my ability as an conduit"

Diana:" then why can't we do that right now. We don't have time to waste. I am ready now "

J'ohn:" no Diana (he said firmly). The process is dangerous. Simply put, if you aren't at your best then we will not only be endangering your life but also his. Now do you want to take that risk"

Diana:"…"

J'ohn:"I will stay with him and wally was also planning to visit him. you have some food and take rest. I will come and call you when we are ready"

Elsewhere in watchtower Batman , flash and superman were looking at the remnants of a minion. They had deemed any technology left from the future dangerous and had destroyed all that they could find. Not that much of them was left. The alpha controlling the minions was almost disintegrated in the explosion. The explosion which theo survived batman thought. They had decided to bring this remnant aboard watchtower to possibly learn from it and learn about the omac protocols. Though the minions seemed to be controlled by the alpha they seemed to have their own data banks. batman was hoping to recover any valuable information them. Superman and flash were carefully dismantling the body while batman was looking for a way to hack his way into it while possibly not re activating it. Another reason he preferred presence of superman and flash. The recent events had caused a lot of disruption for the league. He blamed himself for not realizing sooner that vigil was the last bomb. Flash was trying to keep himself distract from thinking of theo. He wondered how Diana was doing? . the image of a theo's almost lifeless body haunted him. Superman was worried about Diana and theo , he could see her sitting beside his bed and talking to J'ohn. Though he was opposed to idea of bringing this thing aboard he agreed with batman that this monster was their creation and if someone had obtained this piece of technology and tried to attack them then they needed to know everything there is to know about it. They could here sound of shayera and john dragging wonder woman to have something to eat as she more or less had nothing but water for past few days. Batman was able to find an access to the oldest file in root directory which indicated that it was origin of inventions like GENE bomb and something else which seemed as an anti-league measure. He Downloaded the data as backup before accessing it directly. He then informed superman and flash to be ready as he explained on what he stumbled upon. He then decided to view the data. The screen immediately filled with videos and pictures of the league in action and info on their powers. But then screen suddenly changed to show the countermeasure against the league. And what they saw left them speechless and horrified. It showed some kind of experiment being conducted on normal humans and a child, while their results, the videos and images, being logged .Even batman who almost had total control over his emotion couldn't help but show pain and anger with what they were witnessing. They heard a strangled cry and a gasp behind them. Batman looked back to find shayera supporting Diana who was looking at the screen and almost fainted.

Superman:" wally quick shut it down"

Batman dint stop Wally, as he zoomed around pulling all the possible cords out. This action appeared to who some reaction on the minion as it twitched. They weren't sure whether they were imagining it or if it was a residue effect or if the minion really was active , because next thing they saw was the man of steel punch a hole through the minion shutting it down for good. No one reacted as he they were still trying to comprehend what they saw. Batman and superman realized how theo had kryptonian physiology while flash and john realized why the kid had issues with the league. Shayera took Diana away to her room, everything that had happened and with what they witnessed just now had completely drained Diana.

Wally: " was the little boy theo?"

Supeman:" who could be so sick to perform such experiments on humans let alone a kid"

Batman:" he is half amazon and also has unique genetic makeup. They were trying to make a weapon to destroy the league but stumbled upon something far dangerous. The GENE bomb was made using this data, along with who knows what else"

John:" so what the end justifies the means is that what you're saying. Its okay to experimenting on little kids if it means better results"

Batman dint say anything as he turned around and left the room asking flash and Clark to completely destroy that thing. Superman noticed that Bruce was trying very hard to be calm right know. He could see his muscles tense and his heartbeat fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce stormed down the hall as the images of what he had seen kept flashing in his mind. He had seen tortured kids , the mobs in the Gotham before use to execute entire families but even by that standards what he saw was inhumane and evil. He wondered if theo had remembered these memories during the meeting , he wondered if his hatred and anger during that time was due to him reliving all these memories like he told Wally. The kid saved the league even though it was the source his miseries. he stopped in his tracks a realized he was in front of diana's room. He couldn't hear anything inside the room but for some reason he was sure she was inside. He knocked twice but when there was no response he tried opening the door and was not much surprised to see it was open. He could see her sitting beside her bed with knees bend and head between her arms. He removed his cowl and approached Diana and placed a hand on her knee.

Bruce:" Diana. Look at me" he could see her bloodshot eyes

Diana:" why bruce , why would anyone do that to a child?, where was I when they took him?"

Bruce:" diana , you saved him. you saw the same thing dint you ? . you saved him before it was too late"

Diana:" IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE. HE WAS TORTURED AND EXPERIMENTED. HE WAS TAKEN BECAUSE HE WAS MY SON"

Bruce could see her growing restless and angry and he was worried she might hurt herself. So he did what his mother used to do when he used to be upset, one of the few memories he had of his childhood, he hugged her against his ches and tried to calm her down. She resisted and tried to break free but bruce held firm.

Bruce:" it's okay princess" he kissed top of her head "he is okay"

He felt her anger melt away into grief as she cried against his shoulder. He loosened the grip but still held her.

Diana:" They took my son and did those things because he was my son. Then he was left alone in a dying world, a world that we created . What kind of mother am I ,I was source of my son's pain, he must hate me"

Bruce:" I don't think he hates you, Diana . He is a good kid and despite what happened to him he stayed good. He is hero. You should be proud of him"

Diana:" how could anyone forgive someone for this? Does he remember all of it? . J'ohn said theo was trained when he was young to control his mind. Was this the reason?. Did these memories haunt him ? does he blame me?. I attacked him with my lasso when he was in infirmary …. "

Bruce:" Shhhh! Princess, you are overthinking it , everything that happened shows that he cares a lot, he was in infirmary first time because he wanted to protect you. Me and you are here because he teleported us away from the blast to protect us. His actions show He cares, princess. Even though he may not show on his face"

Diana:" I should go to infirmary and check on him" she said as she lifted her head off his chest and tried to stand.

Bruce:" princess, you need to rest. When was the last time you looked in the mirror. You hadn't slept or ate anything in past two days"

Diana:" bruce I need to go , I need to be there when he wakes up. Please"

Bruce:" how about I stay with him while you rest. I will wake you if he shows any signs of gaining conscious. So please trust me and get some rest"

Diana:" what about gotham? You will be going out on patrol soon"

Bruce:" (he sighed deeply) dick and tim can cover for me today. They usually do when I am away with the league. And if something urgent comes up, I can ask wally, he is still here and worried, to stay till I return. That okay with you Diana"

Diana:" Yes, I guess. J'ohn told me to rest before he tries something tomorrow"

She let her head rest on his chest. She could see the bat emblem. He had removed his cowl and had entered the room not as batman but as Bruce. She felt safe in his arms. She trusted her with her life and …..as she fell asleep. she whispered three words.

"Thank you Bruce "

The room felt silent. They stayed in each other's arms for quite some time, until he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Looked like the exhaustion of past few days had finally caught up with her thought Bruce . He lifted her carefully and laid her on the bed. He took a blanket and covered her. He then looked at her sleep then instinctively moved her raven hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "goodnight princess" he whispered before he put his cowl back one and exited the room carefully closing the door.

Batman had just informed Dick and Tim to cover for him, who were more than happy to oblige but were still curious to know what occupied Batman's time meanwhile. Batman entered the infirmary and saw J'ohn mulling over Theo's scans and test results. He seemed confused, which was starting to seem like a normal state for people around the kid.

Batman:" any problem, J'ohn?"

J'ohn:" that depends I guess, he is healing and he seems physically and mentally fit give the ordeal. But I can't explain his … coma"

He gave batman the reports about theo's brain activity. As batman looked over the scans he realized that Theo's brain was active. Even though people in coma show minimum brain activity, his results were off the chart. The scans suggested that he thinking and talking rather than in coma. Also there appeared to be something else …. Or someone else. Just as he was going to look at other results something zoomed into the room in a blur.

Wally:" how is he doing doc?"

J'ohn:" he seems fine wally. I was just asking batman for his input"

Batman:" when were this taken?"

J'ohn:" I took one each day, to monitor his progress and also to find if I can trigger his powers"

Batman:" (frowned) this looks like a scan of someone active and not in coma"

J'ohn:" yes but that's not the only thing" (he said as he pointed towards the scan)" it seems he is having a conversation"

Batman:" with himself or subconscious ?"

J'ohn:" that's what I thought but when I tried to reach his mind something blocked me and if you look closely there seemed to be a second different brain pattern. It's as if someone else is actually in his head"

Batman:" so he is having a conversation in hi head with this presence?. To what extend"

J'ohn:" I am afraid that is something only Theo can answer"

Wally:" you know there is an age old myth which also happens to be plot points for various movies and novels and series and even short stories"

Batman:" to the point wally what do you mean?" Wally looked a bit surprised when both batman and J'ohn looked at him. They usually ignore his childish theories but now he had his attention and that made him nervous.

Wally:" well … you know… when a person is in come or dying …. They usually get visit from the grim reaper or someone else with whom they usually have chat and decide whether to wake or … die"

 _ **Somewhere else not in watchtower**_

Theo woke and found himself in a small dark room. He could barely make the outlines of a bed near a wall to opposite of which there seemed to be a door with a little viewing window at it top. As his eyes adjusted to dark, He looked around . he found that the room looked strangely familiar and there was a table and chair near the adjacent wall. There seemed to be few spots of blood on the floor and the ceiling was black, pitch black as if it stretched endlessly. He wondered if He was dead and this was some sort of limbo. Then he heard a female voice coming from nowhere and everywhere .

"No , you are not dead, well atleast not yet"

And as if in response the door opened. He wondered if he should walk out or not

"Well come one then , don't you want to meet me" he thought he heard a small chuckle when the voice said "And fyi the door was never locked. I just got tired of seeing you sit on your ass and do nothing"

He walked out of the door and the room and its surrounding faded. He found himself in someplace else. He was standing inside a big room. There was fire burning in the fireplace and two large chairs in front of them. There was a window on the opposite wall, he noticed it was snowing and there was a Christmas tree all set. He wondered again if he was dead or someone was messing with his mind.

"Well you are not entirely wrong"

You can read my mind he thought

"Hmmmm not exactly"

He was getting frustrated and angry at going round and round with the voice. He was getting restless.

Theo:" WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU ? … SHOW YOURSELF"

'now now .. no need to throw a tantrum …. You already know where you are … look around you "

He looked around the room and just like the small room before this place looked familiar and as he looked out of the window to see the snow falling and the Christmas tree under which he could see the gifts. he felt as if he was safe and at

"Home"

" yup home sweet home"

He heard noise behind him and he turned to see that someone was in one of the chair in front of the fireplace. He walked towards it get a better look at ther source of mystery voice. As he reached the other vacant chair he noticed that the person sitting in front of him was a child. A young girl with raven black hair and who had blue eyes, just like his. He knew who she was.

"Alena?"

"Welcome back home, big brother"

 **so did you like this chapter and the previous one? ... pls do leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

Theo:" are you…"

Alena:"yes"

Theo:" but you …"

Alena:"yes"

Theo:" am I …"

Alena:"no"

Theo:" STOP … ZIP IT … okay …. Let me talk first so that we can have an ACTUAL CONVERSATION"

Alena:" …."

Theo:" well REPLY !"

Alena:" oh !, sorry dint know if you were done … my mistake"

Theo collapsed on the chair and was surprisingly exhausted. He looked at the little girl .. she looked like his sister, or how a younger version of her dressed in a beautiful red princess dress. He frowned as he was able to remember this exact memory of his sister, it was before long before she or his parents died, in fact this memory of her was when she was in a school play. The memory still had few bits and pieces here and there he couldn't grasp or understand. He saw an older man in a black suit and a young Theo sitting in that very chair as they looked at young Alena rehearse her play.

Theo:" you are not real, are you?" at this question she raised one of her eyebrow

Alena:" do you really want to know that?"

Theo:" okay … am I dead or trapped in my mind or something"

Alena:" well Technically no…. you are not dead , you are dying and you aren't just trapped in your mind, YOU have trapped YOURSELF in your mind"

Theo:"why would I do that?"

Alena:" you tell me … do you really want to die?"

Theo:"…"

Alena:" you know most people answer that question quickly, its kinda no brainer" she said almost sounding sad and concerned.

Theo:" irrelevant of who you are, you should know that I am not most people"

Alena:"we finally agree on something"

Theo was surprisingly at ease and smiling. He was comparing at image in front of him to what little memory he has of his sister. He knew he won't get a straight answer from her. He tried to focus on his surroundings and he could see a ghost of himself as a kid he saw the same older man, he couldn't make out the face, take care of him and also another pair of ghosts this time he was older and he had his sister piggyback as they ran towards the Christmas tree.

Alena:" those are your memories. Of me and grandpa "

Theo:" the few happy ones I have. am I remembering?" he stood up and walked towards the window to see the snow fall

Alena:" how much you remember of your past, before you travelled?"

Theo:" not much, the ones I have are of disasters and death , your death" Theo said trying hard not to look at the image of his sister

Alena:" and what you make of those memories?"

Theo:" that I am from a dead almost desolate and doomed future"

Alena:" don't try and act stupid about this … I know you and we are in your mind so I know you have noticed something off about your memories … now tell me what is it" turning red as she pouted as a little girl

Theo:" My memories aren't fake are they?"

Alena:" no you agreed to block your memory .. not tamper or manipulate them"

Theo:" I remember the death of league , I remember rise of vigil , I remember the death of my sister , and then I remember me coming back. My memories don't fit together, it's like I am missing pieces of puzzle ….. or time"

Alena looked at Theo knowing that this piece of information will cause him great pain. Until then he hadn't thought much about actually how long he survived in the world and the horrors he had to face alone after the league fell. Theo had a growing headache, he grabbed his head as he was trying to think through it. He fell to his knees crying in pain as different images flashed through his head. Alena ran towards her brother but stopped a few feet short from him as she was unsure what to do. The pain in Theo's head was slowly subsiding and he was almost out of breath.

Theo:" its not over ,is it? .. I was wrong …. Vigil wasn't THE Threat "

Alena:"no, Vigil was just a threat. But it had already done significant damage to the planet. But still you managed to fight it and defeat it almost. Few remnants had escaped like the alpha that followed you"

Theo:" my memories are still not complete, what was the threat?, why did I travel back then? . how …. How did you die?"

Alena could see that the questions he has and his missing memories were hurting him, she bend down looked at her big brother.

Alena:" Theo, you were the one who insisted in blocking your memory, you dint want to disturb the timeline. You came back because the threat you were facing couldn't be fought alone and you lacked the resources. You needed the league, and they might not know yet but they need you too"

Theo:" I thought I was done … I thought it was over …. "

Alena knew what he meant, since Theo thought his soul purpose for travelling back was to prevent the rise of vigil. He had succeeded at it And he came to conclusion that the best way to preserve the timeline was to remove himself

Theo:" that's why you are here aren't you, to remind me that it's not , not by a long shot"

Alena:" Yes" she said with mix of concern and pity in her eyes

Theo stood up and looked out of the window, and there he could see another ghost of his memory. The day when it all started. A kid, barely six years old , walking down the path towards the big gate. The boy stood in front of the big gate , he was determined to meet his mother. He had never seen his mother apart from the photos his dad and old news reports aunt Lois had shown him. But he never knew what fate awaited him that day. Alena was also lookin out of the window at the little boy, she instinctively held her big brothers hand. She never knew what had happened to him, very few people apart from the league did and they never spoke of it. But she had seen his memories and the experiments they put him through.

Alena:" what happened that day ?"

Theo:" A few days before my sixth birthday, the league was battling some monster .. kraken maybe. There was a reporter covering the event from afar in a helicopter but they were caught in the shockwave of the battle and was almost going to crash. But they were saved by none other than wonder woman , the princess of amazons , my mother. "

Theo:" It was the first time I had seen her apart from in photos, she had left after few months I was born. I hoped to see her that day and the next and the next, I hoped she would come for my sixth birthday but she never did. So I made my own plan to seek her out and that's when things got out of hand. There were people already who were monitoring me looking for chance to grab me if possible and I walked right into them."

Theo:" They were trying to make a human kryptonian hybrid and I was perfect candidate for them. I never had any meta powers, but being son of wonder woman guarantees them that I had the gene. They succeeded in making me hybrid but also they saw that my unique genetic makeup and continued with their experiments that unleashed my latent meta abilities. I was rescued by mother soon after"

Alena could see the bits and pieces of Theo's memory as he spoke. She could see a kid being tortured and experimented on, but the doctor took special care to not kill him as he was their 'golden goose' as one had described. She could see her mother dismantle the shackles that had attached her son to the experiment table and free him. She saw her hug Theo's limp body in her arms and cry.

Theo:" I was placed in an induced coma, to help my body adjust to changes. I Woke up few weeks later . I opened my eyes to see my mother in front of me, holding my hand and looking … worried and she stayed with us. Things were almost back to normal after that, apart from my nightmare and powers. Both of which I was able to control because of J'ohn. I swore to never use my powers and be a regular guy"

Alena:" what changed?"

Theo thought of the memory that changed him. Alena could see that memory. She saw an 8 year old Theo approach his mother carefully, as she had someone small in her arms. As he turned she could see Theo hold in his arms a small baby girl as he called the baby "Alena".

Theo:" you . you were the one reason I changed my mind. I couldn't let what happened to me happen to you or anyone else. I know I may not be a good man and I was selfish to think personal. I started training soon after, I still limited my use of powers though"

Alena looked at theo, he was her favourite hero but she never told him that. He thinks of himself as someone tainted with darkness and rage but she knew him better that, he was still a good and kind person, who saw good in other people and wanted to help them.

Alena: "you were never selfish big brother. You looked after me my whole life, when it would have been easier to leave me behind. You protected me , the city , world. And you continued to protect everything even after I was …. Gone. You may not be a good man brother but you always try to be one, and I guess in the end that's what matters."

Theo:" I could never leave you behind" he said with a tinge of bitter and Alena knew what Theo had meant

Alena:" its not mom's fault. She did it to protect you"

Alena knew the truth as she had seen Theo's memories . The memories that Theo had blocked, she wondered if she should reveal this info to him.

Alena:" a few days after you were born, there was a prophecy about you"

Theo:" that never a good thing. What did it say? "

Alena:"no it isn't. And as for what it said, well you will have to remember yourself" Theo frowned

Alena:" but parts of prophecy started to come true and mother was worried about it. So she left the man's world to find a solution, to protect you."

Theo:" why? what would happen to me?"

Alena:" nothing good. But when she left the man's world to try and prevent the prophecy ….". Theo interrupted her as he started to realize something

Theo:" she in turn became a reason for its cause. Did prophecy say about me being Meta?". Alena nodded her head in response

Alena:" The reason you ran away from home was to meet her. Which in turn led you to gain your power and as the prophecy said you will 'wield great power' , something that could rival even that of gods "

Theo:" that's why she never left after that ….. "

Theo was trying to make sense of all the information he had just received from Alena or his mind disguised as her.

Theo:" Why are you telling me all this?"

Alena:" you know why"

Theo:" you want me to wake up and go back"

Alena:" as smart as always. Now go be a hero and say hello to mom for me " she said with a proud smile

Alena:" by the way, why dint you tell her?"

Theo:" about what ?" alena narrowed her eyes , as he sighed

Theo:" mom once told me about how she and dad was before they got married"

Theo and alena saw a young woman with black hair sitting on the stairs as she talked to her son and daughter. She remembered this memory , it was back when she had asked her mother about how she and dad fell in love

 _Diana:" you know when I was came to man's world I was led to believe that everyone here is evil. But then I met my friends in the league and I realized that not all men are bad, some are just lost, while some men are admirably brave and good. Your father was one such person and he stole my heart away from me, maybe even before I got to know him"_

 _Alena:"What did dad say? … did he propose to you ?" said little alena jumping around as she was excited about her parents story._

 _Theo:" yeah, right. Dad would rather walk on fire than do that" smirked the young theo_

 _Diana:" now, now, be nice. but yes I told your dad that I love him. and I tried to steal his heart the way he had stolen mine. But all my effort were futile and unsuccessful and I was hurt " Diana said making a sad face as she heard someone coming down the stairs._

 _Alena:" why?" alena asked almost on verge of tears_

" _Because she dint know that my heart already belonged to her and I had fallen for her charms maybe even before she fell for mine"_

 _Theo and alena looked the source of the voice and they saw their father walk down the stairs a sit beside their mother as she kissed his cheek._

 _Alena:" then what happened?"_

 _Diana:" then your father ran out of excuses and reasons to be apart as time passed"_

 _Father:" and I took your mother out for our first date"_

 _Theo:" what did the queen say?" said almost bitter. Diana sensed it, she couldn't blame him for feeling that way but hoped that one day he will accept her mother as Hippolyta had accepted him._

 _Father:" well that's a story for another day"_

Alena:"so why dint you tell her?"

Theo:"I wanted them to be together because they want to and not because of me telling them. plus you know dad he doesn't believe in faith and prophecies " Alena nodded in acknowledgement and she also knew that theo was stalling time to be there and not wake up

Alean:" it time brother …. You have stalled enough . its time to wake up and go back"

Theo:" but …"

Theo knew that he had to go back and that he was getting closer to death the longer he stays here but he dint want to leave Alena. Sensing his dilemma Alena tugged his hand and kissed his cheek.

Alena:" I will always be here with you, if you need me big brother. Always".

 **Hey everyone! I was stuck writing alternate versions of this chapter and decided to upload this one for now. I am still not much sure about this chapter, I wanted to clear little bit of Theo's life before he became shadow and why J'ohn had sensed he had issues with Diana. Did you like it? Does it feel rushed or does it have too much unnecessary details? . Next chapter I am planning to write what was happening on outside while he was in coma and plus his chat with his mother. Please do leave a review or pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daily Planet - Metropolis**

Lois lane was sitting in her office staring at the pictures of the new heroes and villains that had emerged few days ago. The destruction caused by Vigil and its robots had created a chaos among normal masses who believed that it was a government project gone rogue. Even with both superman and wonder woman facing the thing head on, while the rest of the league spread out to take care of the minions and defuse the bombs planted by them, the destruction caused by them were massive. Maxwell Lord was still in a coma from the effects of a bomb that had gone off in the building above his safety bunker. His company was under investigation from government intelligence agency as Vigil had revealed some of his illegal pet projects, some believed that Vigil was one of those projects. The bomb that had destroyed the Maxwell lord's building had also wiped out the remains of vigil so anything about its origins were pure speculations.

Lois looked at the picture of the two other newcomers, the one in black armour with a helmet and the one with black skin suit and full face mask. She looked at the one in black armour and noticed that its design was almost too similar to that of vigil. As the thought crossed her mind she remembered her conversation with Bruce the day Vigil appeared. She worried about him and was tempted to call him but couldn't manage to muster up the courage to ask the Batman if he was okay, knowing full well that he would just lie or grumble and avoid answering the question. She remembered the first time she had met the Famed playboy of Gotham, he was every bit charming and handsome as the Gotham's gossip columnist had claimed. He was in metropolis to meet with Lex Luthor of Lexcorp. He had swept her of her feet with his boyish charms when he asked her out on a date. She had wonderful time with Bruce but their time together was cut short when she was kidnapped by joker and then attacked by a giant robot from which batman had rescued her. It was during this fight that Batman had lost his cape and mask when she saw that that Gotham's Dark Knight and Gotham's Prince were one and same.

 _ **Few Years ago**_

 _Bruce was Sitting on the edge of her bed as she tended to his wounds which were inflicted by the robot while he was protecting her_

 _Lois: "how could you've lied to me like that?"_

 _Bruce:" now, I never actually said I wasn't the Batman" which earned him a slap on his back right on top of his bruises._

 _Bruce:"oww!"_

 _Lois:" you wanna know what really bothers me. I mean besides the fact that the new man in my life is actually two men is that I am sitting on the hottest story of the year BATMAN ! UNMASKED ! and there is not a blasted thing I can do about it" she sighed while staring at Bruce, he just smiled_

 _Bruce:"then you really do love me"_

 _Lois:" I will get some iodine for that scrape" she said as she walked towards the door_

 _Lois:" burning stinging iodine " she added as she closed the door behind her_

 _When she returned to her room she saw Bruce back in his batman suit preparing to go out despite his injuries. She tried to persuade him to atleast recover but he left saying it had to be done. She worried about him the entire night as she saw the news about joker and lex creating mayhem in street. The day was saved by Superman and Batman. The joker was missing and lex was under investigation for his role in it. The next day she went to airport to see off Bruce who was returning to gotham and he had asked her if she would like to come with him._

 _Bruce:" I still wish you change your mind about gotham"_

 _Lois": I adore you Bruce, I really do. But there is lot about you that I don't know and I am not sure I want to know"_

 _Bruce:" I Understand" he said trying to mask his hurt_

 _Lois:" Take care of yourself, Bruce". She said as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheeks_

 _Lois turned and walked away to hide the tears falling down her face. She couldn't manage to live with constant worry and fear she had experienced the past night with him out on streets as batman, who unlike superman was just a normal and exceptionally handsome man._

She still wondered Every now and then about what would have happened if she was little more brave and accepting of Batman as she was of Bruce or what would have happened if Bruce had called out to her as she walked away that day. Bruce and she had maintained their 'friendship' since then. She remembered their last 'date' which was on the day the Vigil had first attacked the city.

 _ **Few days ago**_

 _He wanted to ask about a story she had been writing about an arms dealer operating in metropolis and his possible connection to gotham's Politicians. During the course of her date He had asked her about someone name Theodore but of all the people she knew she never met anyone named such. She tried to ask him further about 'Theodore' but he deflected all her question about him. Despite the initial Business like attitude in the start she was beginning to have fun with Bruce. He had even asked her about the Boy Scout and whether he told her about his secret. Bruce was the only one she told about Superman being Clark kent as she suspected he already knew. At end of their date Bruce had dropped her off at her apartment and they stood there for a second just looking at each other, uncertain of what to do next. It was during moment like these when she felt her heart tug, she questioned her decision about walking away from him. She could see the same uncertainty in his eyes. Before she could say anything his phone rang and she knew he had to leave. She kissed his cheeks and whispered in his ears for him to be safe before he left to don his cape and protect his city._

She was snapped out of her daydream as Perry entered her office asking her about the whereabouts of Clark Kent. She covered for him saying he was visiting home which just made Perry grunt and mutter something about farm boys while he told her to write an article about the new hero 'Black Bolt' given his black costume and lighting mark on his chest . Lois had noticed the absence of Clark kent. Lois would have worried about him being in trouble if she hadn't seen Superman recently with the league trying to douse an out of control forest fire, still it was unlike Clark to be absent without notice for this long considering there wasn't any global crisis atleast not that she knew of. She went back to staring at the photos thinking about what to write in her article while trying to push away the thoughts of dual-identity men in her life.

 **Interrogation room - Watchtower**

Shayera was growing restless as she sat in the room adjacent to the room Theo was in. Three days ago Theo's conditioned had worsened , he started to have seizure which in itself was bad but the electricity being generated by his body was flying everywhere. As his conditioned deteriorated so did the intensity of his electricity, they had to find a way to control or contain him as he could have fried the watchtower system. Superman suggested moving Theo into the interrogation room along with necessary equipment as batman had built it to withstand metas. Diana and J'ohn had tried to telepathically connect to him but their attempts were thwarted by unknown force and had taken an emotional toll on both J'ohn and Diana they came in contact with some of theo's memories. Theo's condition worsened as the lightning from his body not only sometimes prevented people from entering the room but also it was also harming himself. Shayera worried about Diana who had spent every minute she had with Theo whenever possible. The league was currently out on a mission dealing with forest fire and evacuating people near it. Shayera had opted to stay behind as the league would need Diana's help in this mission than hers but was also hoping to get her out of the room and away from her dying son for a while. She wondered how she would have reacted if her own son Rex, the one John met in future, had arrived to meet her. John had told her he loves Mari and that he would not let fate dictate his future, but still she held on to the hope of their future together. She looked at Theo and sighed. The kid had been nothing but rude and a stuck up brat to the league, he had even managed to tick off both superman and batman but still he had grown on them, especially Wally. She couldn't blame the kid for being rude to league, He had been through hell she shuddered as she remembered the videos of experiment performed on him.

The door hissed as it opened and shayera saw a red blur come through it.

Wally: how is he?

Shayera: nothing happened since you guys left.

She looked around the room and was curious to find that John had followed the Flash to the room

Shayera: where are the others?

John: they are trying to talk to diana considering that Theo might not ... Wake up.

Flash: she is planing to take him to thermyscira or atleast she wants to .

Shayera: "whats stopping her ? Amazons may be able to help him."

Flash: "Batman told her not to. He said that when J'ohn and Diana looked into his mind before he found that Theo may not be a fan of amazons"

John: "Despite his mother being one …. Or maybe because of it "

Shayera: how many secrets does he have?

John: (sighing) we may never know, and I am not sure we should either.

Then they heard a crackle of lighting, The three heroes looked a Theo and found his body releasing enormous amount of energy almost as same as the time when he had seizures. But this time the electricity was not flying out of control but instead they were forming almost a blue sphere inside which theo's body was lying.

John:" flash , quick call the rest off the league"

Shayera:" what is happening now? This feels different from before"

John:"I just hope we are alive enough to find out if that good or bad"

Diana's room

Diana entered her room and started to praying to her gods to help her son. She was worried sick about Theo since his seziures had started to get worse. Not only was every attempt made by her and j'ohn to connect with Theo telepathically unsuccessful but at times they were rebuffed by theo's own emotions. Both she and J'ohn felt his rage and his pain, J'ohn more so than her as he was left dazed for few moments trying to compose himself after feeling them. She also saw few images of a little girl and Lois lane, the reporter who works with Clark. She felt a little jealous as J'ohn had mentioned before that Theo had a strong connection to Lois when he had first entered his mind. She had wanted to take Theo to her home hoping her mother may help her save him, but she knew it was a long shot as she knew what her fellow sisters do to their own male born. Superman had also spend most of the time in the watchtower with her as he was the one of few who was able to enter theo's room whenever he had seizures. She knew that some part of Kal blamed himself as theo was experimented on to make him Half kryptonian, it dint take much imagination to think of the reasons why someone would want to do that. She decided to change and freshen up before she went to see theo. It was at that moment when she heard a series of fast knocking on her door.

Flash:" Wondy , open up. Something is happening to Theo. well something different this time."

Interrogation Room

Superman stood in the room as he with rest of the league looked at Theo lying still in the bed with Diana beside him holding his hand. He could see the change in his heartbeat and sense his breathing change along with his body temperature as Theo awoke from his coma. The kid looked confused for a second as he opened his eyes. And maybe for first time since they saw him he panic as he tried to get out of his bed.

Diana:" Shh! Its okay , its safe. You are safe." She said as she looked into her son's confused blue eyes as she tried to hold him down.

Theo:"Mom?, is it really you?" still looking lost

Diana nodded her head as she couldn't trust her voice to not crack when she heard her son. She was trying hard to hold back the tears as she thanked her gods for saving his life.

J'ohn: _" he is just confused, it's common considering he just woke up from coma. I think we should leave them alone for while"_ J'ohn send this silent telepathic message to everyone but Theo. They all agreed as they walked towards to door to give theo and Diana some well-deserved time and privacy.

Theo looked at his mother who was tired and weary but despite that she was smiling at him.

Theo:"well somethings Never change" he said as he remembered a long forgotten memory of him waking up in hospital to find his mother looking at him worried.

Diana:" How are you feeling?"

Theo:" Fine, apart from the few broken bones of course" Diana smiled and she wasn't sure it was at Theo's attempt at humour but rather that she hadn't seen him looked this relaxed and free since he got here.

Theo:" so .. what did I miss?"

 **So that ends another chapter. Thank you for all those who left their reviews. I sincerely appreciate them. Please do leave a review for this chapter and maybe a suggestion or an idea for what you want to see in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Observation deck – Watchtower**

Superman was looking out at the Blue planet in front of him. Unlike others he could see beyond the blue skies around the earth and into the buildings and subways on the planet, he could even maybe hear them talking if he focused. His attention was focused on a particular place or rather a particular _person._ It has been few days since he had last seen her. After Theo woke up yesterday He had left her a message about having an urgent thing to do back at smallville explaining him missing the last few days of work. While Perry sounded irritated with his 'farm boy' troubles, Lois covered for him by taking the extra load of work.

Maybe it was because he was too involved in watching over her that he dint sense someone behind him until he spoke, startling him.

Theo:" Nice view isn't it?" smiling as he knew he had caught the man of steel off guard

Superman:" Yes, I can see why it's your favourite spot on the tower" He said while looking at him. He was back in his black armour minus the visor rather than his skinsuit. It made him look like a knight from the depths of hell. He was unable to get any more data from looking at him as his suit was pretty much spy proof

Superman:" Are you sure you should be up and about?"

Theo:" I am fine. I hate staying in bed" he answered as he walked towards the window standing beside Superman

Theo:" thank you "

Superman:" for what?" looking confused but he had an inkling of idea what he was referring too.

Theo:" for not telling the rest about …. My condition" he said while avoiding superman's gaze on him

Superman:" I dint think it was my place to tell anyone about it"

Theo:" it isn't. But that hadn't stopped you before. So I appreciate you keeping it. When did you find out?"

Superman:" During one of your seizures you whispered a word 'Alena'. Diana said it met light. The energy you emitted was threatening to destroy the infirmary so I tried to contain it"

Theo:" 'Contain it'? You mean discharge it through your body. That must have hurt a lot, even for you"

Superman:" it did but that's when I noticed what was happening. For a second I though you may be Dying right there. But then you dint. And like a pattern every time you had a seizure, same thing happened again almost killing you. I was planning on telling J'ohn and Batman the day you woke up since they dint know"

Theo:" And I like to keep it that way. It happens only when i am _actively using_ my powers above a level, so it's pretty much hard for others to observe it. It's like a contingency" Superman realized that Theo did this to himself fully aware of dangers.

Superman:" Are you that afraid of your powers that you not only clipped your wings but made the penalty for it fatal"

Theo:" I don't trust anyone, Including myself. There is always a way to break any person. The other shoe is always waiting to drop. And when it comes to people like us, the consequences can be catastrophic"

Superman:" Is that why you have kryptonite in your armour's belt?"

Theo:" nice guess" Theo said as he knew that there was no way that anyone could either see or access the kryptonite in his suit

Superman:" I have experience dealing with paranoid people" superman said with a smirk

Theo:" Power always corrupts people, given enough time. But sometimes you find people in your life who will keep you true and honest, they act like your beacon of hope. Like a light in middle of darkness."

Superman:" then why lie to your mother. Why not tell her about you?"

Theo:" because being honest is hard isn't it? We lie to our loved ones to protect them. We find one reason or another to keep our distance from them thinking our very presence may put them in danger because of our enemies. We hurt them or push them away thinking that the pain caused by it is better than them being dead"

Superman:" but she deserves the truth. She deserves to make her own choice. If you truly love her then you must at least try to be honest with her" Superman looked at Theo who hadn't moved his gaze away from the window. For some reason he felt as if he was being pushed towards a corner but wasn't sure what was at the corner.

Theo:" She does deserve that, doesn't she? If you truly love her then you must be honest with her and respect her choice. After all you are the mighty and _Noble_ Superman. Right _smallville?_ " He said while grinning

Superman felt as if he was punched in the gut when he heard him say the nickname Lois called him by. He realized that Theo had known from the start that he was spying on Lois and Theo had managed to break apart the different reasons he had for not telling Lois about Clark Kent being Superman. J'ohn had mentioned that Theo knew about Lois and in light of his recent memories he said that she was like an Aunt to him.

Theo:" You should really stop spying on her. Imagine the scandal that would be caused if people found out what you do during your spare time. It's unbecoming for superman to be this way"

Superman:" I am not spying on her. I was just …. Worried about her" thinking it as a viable excuse as Theo had caught him completely off guard.

Superman:" she likes someone else besides I don't think she even notices other me"

Theo:" everyone likes someone else. But they love truly, only one. Plus she notices you quite well actually. And it actually pointless to, since she already knows who you are. But then even if she doesn't know that, you said it yourself that she deserves honesty from you. So follow your own advice."

Superman:" how do you know that?" as he thought the possibility of Lois knowing he was clark kent was not farfetched given he had first-hand knowledge of her reporter and investigation skills

Theo:" because she told me, well she will tell me. She said her heart was stolen by The man in the sky but she fell in love with the four eyed Farm-boy from Smallville"

Superman looked at Lois who was covering for him and finishing the articles he was supposed to submit. He considered what Theo had said and thought that maybe he should tell her who he was. His thoughts were interrupted when his comlink went off and J'ohn asked him if he had seen Theo.

Theo:" I should go. J'ohn and mother are trying to unlock some of my memories"

Superman:" and it looks like Batman is not a fan of that decision and neither are you"

Theo:" he is right to be concerned. My mind is not a nice place to be and even then my memories may hurt her. But like you said it's her choice, isn't it?"

Superman:" feels awfully like you forcing my hand to follow my own advice"

Theo:" well may be I am" he turned around to leave when superman called after him

Superman:" thanks for the advice"

Theo:" well I owed you one. And I really dint like you hitting on my mother" he said with a smirk

Superman:" so that's what this was all about?" he asked slightly annoyed at being manipulated.

Theo:" No , that was just a happy by product. I was just keeping an old promise to my girlfriend"

Superman:" Girlfriend?"

Theo:" well now I guess she is an ex-girlfriend" Theo said as he was walking towards the exit

Theo:" her name is Lana. Lana Lane-Kent." He said as he exited the room leaving a dumbfounded superman behind

 **Infirmary – watchtower**

Batman:" No. it's too dangerous"

Diana:"Bruce I have to do this. I _want_ to do this"

Batman:" you don't understand, Princess. Going into someone else's mind is no joke as it is but going into his mind maybe very dangerous considering his instability"

Diana:"BRUCE"

Batman:" Diana, you have to understand. The method by which theo has locked his memory away is dangerous enough and on top of that he had help from His j'ohn. There may be a few handfuls of people apart from the league of assassins who are capable of controlling their own memory"

Diana:" you know how he did it?"

Batman:" it very complex and dangerous method. It is usually used by them to survive heavy interrogations. And usually minds of such people, is not a nice place to be. How do you think I was able to defeat doctor destiny"

He remembered the time the league was attacked by john dee. Almost all the league had fallen prey to him in their sleep but batman had managed to evade him by using his own nightmares and locked emotions as a shield to prevent Destiny from controlling him. Destiny had agreed with him when he said that His mind was not a nice place to be. In the end Batman had succeeded in freeing his team mates with help of J'ohn while destiny was traumatized by the experience he had in Batman's mind that he kept on humming the song that he heard in Batman's mind over and over again when he was institutionalized.

Diana:" Bruce, Please. I have made my decision and am ready to face the consequences of it if anything goes wrong. He is my son, Bruce. I want to help him" she said while holding his hand. She was standing so close to batman that she could feel the heat from his body and his jaw flew as he gritted his teeth.

Batman:" then J'ohn can find another way or I will. Just wait before you do anything rash" he looked down at her and the look In her eyes was enough to tell him that nothing he can say or do would make her go back on her decision. He rested his forehead on hers as he accepted his defeat. Diana placed her palm on his chest above the bat insignia as she looked at him while wishing he had removed his cowl.

Diana:" Bruce, I will be fine. J'ohn and I had tried it before. Remember "

Batman:"on one condition"

Diana:" Anything"

Batman:"I come with you"

 **Interrogation Room – Watchtower**

J'ohn was monitoring Theo's vitals via his suit. Since Theo had regained some of his memories during his coma, he seemed less gloomy maybe it has to do something with the 'light' he said he found. J'ohn had found that the way to access some of his memories were to use Diana's mind. Instead of a trigger word or a phrase, J'ohn from the future had made sure that Diana's consciousness will act as a key to unlock some of his memories. When Diana agreed to do it, Theo objected to it, saying that he had spent last few days trapped it his own mind and it was anything but friendly and safe. Batman agreed with theo as he followed Diana who went to infirmary to gather required equipment.

Theo:" Something happened while I was asleep. What was it?"

J'ohn was startled as he thought he was alone in the room until Theo spoke to him. He had to hand it to Theo as he was able to notice the change in the way league treated him. When he first came here, he seemed like he was here looking for a fight against the league and hold them responsible for his worlds fate. But after watching the video of how he had gained his powers made them realize the depth of the wound inflicted on him because of the league.

J'ohn:" They were worried about you. Even though it was for a short time , you were a member of the league. And you are Son of our team mate" theo looked at J'ohn and held his gaze for a while. He wondered if there is a possibility for theo to be a telepath as he felt he was almost being scanned. They were interrupted when he saw a red blur enter the room.

Wally:" whats up buddy?" he asked with his usual cheerful attitude

Theo:" Well I am not dead. So fine I guess"

Wally:" you gave us quite a scare though. But I guess being in coma was a good excuse to escape Batman when he came around asking how you hacked the teleporter "

Theo:" I like to have few aces up my sleeve. Plus I did tell everyone to check what I had done to their systems"

Wally:" Well, after that they ran diagnostic on the entire system to see other changes you might have done"

Theo:" and I am pretty sure they found nothing." He said with a smirk

Wally:" is it because it wasn't there or its well hidden" Flash asked with a raised eyebrow

Before Theo could answer his query Batman and an angry Wonder woman entered the room, followed by rest of the league.

Theo:" well everyone is here for the show" he said while looking around " did you guys miss to order a popcorn on your way?"

Diana:" they were just worried. So they came to check on how you were doing"

Theo:" well I think they are more worried about you, since you are going to enter my mind and worried about me as I might lose control of my powers and destroy this floating tower"

Theo raised his hand in front of him and let few blue sparks dance between his figures. He noticed superman flinch and act concerned. Superman knew what happens to him when he uses his powers. J'ohn had told him that it was Superman who had moved him to interrogation room and had monitored him for a few times during his seizures and since theo was not wearing his armour or his skinsuit, he knew that superman was monitoring his vitals like he was now. Batman had already told J'ohn and Theo that he would try to persuade Diana to rethink and if couldn't then he will accompany her. Wonder Woman obviously dint seemed like she was a fan of this idea. They both were concerned about each other as if their life resided not inside themselves but in the other person. J'ohn and Batman had finished setting up the equipment required to boost his powers and enable both of them to enter Theo's mind.

Theo:" First signs of trouble and I will banish you from my mind or J'ohn will"

J'ohn:" when in his mind, try to remain focused and not wander around. Given his mental capabilities I wouldn't be surprised if he had 'security' systems in place to eliminate foreign presence"

Wally:" That Sounds awfully a lot like Inception"

Theo:" That old vintage movie?" He said while wally and john gave him an incredulous look.

Wally:" ouch!"

Theo:" well actually they can't do anything in my head, it will probably like watching a footage of my memories as they are unlocked by her presence. But there it might take a toll on them emotionally"

J'ohn:" you mean empathetic effects"

Diana:" whats does that mean?"

Batman:" it means it that we won't just be seeing his memories, we will be feeling the emotions and thoughts that accompany with these memories"

Superman:" That doesn't sound like a good thing"

Theo:" well it's dangerous and add on top of that another wrinkle since Mother's presence is expected but Batman's isn't, so not quite sure how that will go. So last chance for anyone to back off and let me get some sleep" He said while faking a yawn at the end

Diana:" I am going"

Theo saw that batman and Wonder Woman were not going to back out. He then looked at Superman.

Theo: "well since it's your choice, I will respect them"

J'ohn:" I guess we can begin now"

 **Aaanndd next up is Theo's identity . Hope you liked this chapter. and All your reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mt Olympus**

In a royal room at the peak of Mt. Olympus the gods and goddesses were observing what was transpiring in the life of their chosen Champion and also at the same time watching the young man from future converse with Superman. Among them there was one person who was displeased, as all his hard work meant nothing now due to the interference of the one from the future. Apollo god of music, truth and prophecy had told them about Theo. Being the god of prophecy He had seen glimpses of the future from which Theo had come from.

Eros:" this is not fair" said the god of love while looking at theo and superman talk.

Aphrodite:" you had your chance, son. Besides I told you Diana is meant to be together with someone else. Still that young one managed to undo your work quite easily and diminished almost any chance of Diana ending up with superman" she said looking at the image of batman trying to convince wonder woman to not go inside Theo's head.

Eros:" exactly, he just undid all the work I done in past few months. I spend months trying to find a way to find a way push the Batman towards the other mortal and I finally had my chance to exploit his moments of weakness when he thought that Theodore was Superman's son. Influencing the other mortal, the one who loves Superman was easy compared to the Batman."

Apollo:" his presence here has disrupted something. Even I can't see or predict what will happen in future with certainty" said the god of prophecy

Athena:" That's dangerous. So far we were able to warn or guide our chosen ones with your help. Saying that's not possible anymore is unsettling" _goddess_ of wisdom and strategy

Apollo:" personally I find it amusing. Uncertainty is not something I have felt before"

Hera:" his presence has already changed much. And much about him is unknown. Shadow, a fitting name for one who dwells in darkness" said the queen of gods

Eros:" Maybe if I had help from mother this would not have happened"

Hera:" Enough, you were given orders to push superman and Diana together because your mother said she won't do it. You tried to achieve that by pushing away the one they were attracted to towards each other too and failed. That's all there is" Knowing the path eros chose was to push superman and Diana together while doing the same for the mortals they like.

Athena:" that's interesting" she said as she looked at theo revealing to superman about his daughter.

Apollo:" it is indeed because from the time he is from, Superman never had a future with Lois Lane much less a daughter. She was killed by his enemy just as they had begun their life together."

Hera:" So He is lying to superman about him having a happy future with his mortal love and a child" Almost impressed at the skill with which he easily manipulated the Earth's mightiest hero

Eros:" that's cruel. Must be a trait he inherited from someone"

Aphrodite:" it isn't cruel. He gave him Hope. Hope of a better and happy future with the one he truly loves. A future where he is no longer the last of his kind"

Hera:" false hope is cruel. His mortal love will die at the hands of _his enemy_ and losing her almost breaks him"

Aphrodite:" maybe not anymore. This time they maybe have a better future together"

Apollo:" I fear sister that may not be true. The future you speak of leads to his mortal love and maybe his child dying by his own hands due to the trap set by a villain. This leads to Superman and the other heroes including our champion to take a darker turn and rule the planet with iron fist. Ironically it's the Batman, the one who walks in darkness, who opposes them."

Hera:" That's one of the reasons we wanted Diana to be with superman. Death of their loved ones can send them over to the edge and result in them being lost in their own rage, making them ….. Cruel"

Athena:" we should have influenced them earlier, may be then Diana wouldn't have noticed the Mortal"

Aphrodite:" I don't think that was ever possible. She noticed him when he first appeared out of shadows and saved their lives and brought down the alien hive almost single handed and since then they had hard time keeping their eyes of each other"

Eros:" Hippolyta was not to keen when her daughter fell for mortal man, Steve Trevor. I wonder how she would react to this Knight"

Apollo:" Maybe you would get to see it sooner than you think" he said musing over few futures in which it happens.

Athena:" Theodore, her son wiped his own memory and has clipped his own wings and yet his presence is quite formidable"

Apollo:" it not surprising though. After all He is like a God, despite declining a seat at Mt Olympus among us". He had seen the future where unlike his mother Theo had denied any help or gift from them

Hera:" I can sense his power. Its radiance is almost blinding. Powerful enough to reduce the world into ashes" she said sounding concerned

Athena:" Apollo, what do you see?" She said sensing her sister's caution.

Apollo:" Despite all the changes his presence has caused, that vision stays almost same. A world wasted and burning and at the centre of it stands Theodore, The Destroyer of worlds"

Ares:" maybe we should stop this threat at its root" Said the god of war, who had so far excluded himself from the conversation.

Apollo:" not only that didn't work before but in fact it may have been the moment that set him down the path of the destructive prophecy"

Aphrodite:" Ares. Sometimes answer to the problem is not war but love" Ares showed his disgust over what his sister

Eros:" Maybe we should at least warn her of the dangers her son possess"

Athena:" I don't think we need to tell her anything" she said while looking at Batman and Diana preparing to enter Theo's mind "She may find it out soon enough"

The gods and goddesses watched as Theo, Diana and Batman prepared to enter his consciousness. They wondered as to what secrets will be uncovered because as much as they learned about Theo from Apollo much of it was shrouded in …. Darkness.

 **Somewhere Else Not in Mt Olympus**

 **MEMORIES**

 _ **The mother**_

 _She was an immortal Warrior Princess from an island full of women. She left her island and her sisters behind to protect the World from the Alien incursion. She became a hero in the man's world. She was considered as a symbol of love and compassion. She along with few brave warriors who fought beside her during the incursion founded the Justice League. Together they fought and protected the planet from various threats and in time she learned to appreciate the Man's world and the gifts it had to offer._

 _It was then that she did the unthinkable she fell in love with a mortal man. She knew that being an Amazon Warrior such emotions for some mortal was not proper but still she couldn't deny to herself the way this mortal affected her. She had been in love before, long ago with a man who crashed on her island but she never felt like this before. And in time they were drawn closer towards each other. She faced opposition from her gods, her sister and her mother but together they overcame every obstacle laid in their path and in the end got married with almost everyone's approval as the mortal man had proven his worthiness to wed her._

 _A year after that she gave birth to her Son. She named him Theodore, for he was the greatest gift from gods she ever received. And for the moment they were the happiest family in the world. But their happiness didn't last forever as a few months later she found someone trying to kill her son in his crib. Both she and her husband subdued the assassin and it was revealed that the assassin was one of her own sister. Her sister told her that the day her son was born a prophecy was told. The prophecy said that their son will wield great power that could rival that of gods and while destined for greatness, he may bring about the end of the world._

 _She realized that not only her own sister and mother but also her gods worried about the prophecy coming true. So she did the only thing she could do, she traded her own freedom for her son's safety. The mother left the Man's world behind along with her family and went back to her home to try and find a way to save her son from his foretold fate. But Diana didn't know the effect her decision would have on her Son's future_

 _ **The Father**_

 _It had been few days since his son had returned home. After his rescue he was placed in an induced coma to give his body time to get accustomed to the changes caused in him due to the inhuman experiment performed on him by his abductors. His mother had returned to help them find their son and had stayed beside his bed all the time during his coma. Every time he looked at his son's comatose body and his mother sitting beside him he wanted to blame her for his current condition. It was because she had abandoned them that his son had run away from home in hopes of meeting his mother. But no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't as he knew that despite how much he wanted her to stay for them, she did what she thought was right and did it so to protect their son._

 _Theo was a kind and cheerful young boy who never had problem to interact with anyone. Despite his high IQ he was naïve kid like other of his age. But after the incident he had become cold and distant and he could sense certain darkness in him. He could see the rage in his son's eyes and hear his screams every night due to his nightmares. Due to the incident Theo had gained powers but since they were connected to his traumatic experiences they were triggered every time he had a nightmare. Diana had contacted J'ohn in hopes of helping Theo by erasing his memory of the ordeal but unlike his wife he was against_

 _Diana:" But he is suffering every night. He is reliving the horrors that monster put him through" she screamed at her husband who was against J'ohn wiping theo's memory_

 _Father:" its his choice, Diana. We have no right to make it for him" he tried to reason with his wife_

 _Diana:" He is just a CHILD. My child and I can make this decision for him as his mother"_

 _Father:" you have NO RIGHT to call yourself that. Not after all you have done to him … to us. You ABANDONED US"_

 _He said in a moment of anger and immediately regretted it. He held his wife as she slumped to the floor with tears running down her cheeks when she heard him. He held her close and apologized to her for his outburst while she held on to his chest._

 _Father:" I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that"_

 _Diana:" but it's true. It is my fault. He was a normal non- meta boy. And yet I left him and he went looking for me. Now look what happened"_

 _Father:" it's both our fault. You left him in my care, I was supposed to look after him and I failed. We both failed him. But this is a decision he must at least have a say in. he may be young Diana but he is no longer a child"_

 _Diana:" I know but I can't see him suffer any longer. Something in me is afraid that he will refuse any help" he knew that like him Diana was afraid that theo might not accept any help in dealing with his pain or nightmare. He wondered if this is how Diana felt whenever he made a decision that intentionally put him in path of great pain._

 _Father:" you may be right, Diana. Maybe he will say yes or maybe not" he lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes as he spoke "but whatever happens we will be there for him right?"_

 _Diana looked into the eyes of the man she loves and kissed him because she knew that he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying reassure her. For a moment she felt like everything will be okay and no matter what her son decides they will always be with him._

 _ **The Son**_

 _Almost a year and half had passed since the incident that gave him his powers took place. He was able to control his own powers, at least to some extent as he only wanted to supress them and not use them. He used to lose control of his powers during his nightmares but J'ohn approached him to help him. J'ohn had suggested that he can wipe or atleast block his memory of the incident but he declined J'ohn's offer. The incident had changed him while the memories of it will haunt him maybe for rest of his life but he didn't want to forget the it as that was the reason for his change and forgetting it will not turn him back to the boy he once was. But instead he asked J'ohn to teach him to control his memory and he did._

 _With help of his parents, J'ohn, and others he was able to at least resume a bit of normal life he had before. He learned how to blend in with other normal people. Sometimes he used to stand in front of mirror and pretend as He learned to fake smile and laugh. Shortly after that his father helped him as he realized that the look in his eyes was similar to the look in his father's eyes as well. It was then he realized who his father was._

 _After the incident his mother had returned and though first few months were hard for him to talk to her as he thought she would leave him like she did before. He was happy to find that his mother had stayed and didn't plan to leave him or his father again. But unlike his parents Theo never intended on using his powers or becoming a hero, all he wanted to was live a normal life. He also knew that one of the reason people abducted him was because they were afraid of the league and what they might become._

 _Theo was sitting outside with his grandfather waiting to see his mother who was inside her hospital room. As he entered the room he saw his mother standing near the window with a little baby in her arms. He was excited ever since his parents told him he would be getting a younger sibling._

 _Theo:" can I hold her?" he asked. Diana looked a little bit unsure as Theo was quite young and didn't have complete control of his power. She looked at the man standing behind him who just nodded to her in acknowledgement_

 _Diana:" okay. But be careful" she said as she placed he daughter in her son's arms. she watched him hold his baby sister with great care._

 _Theo:" Hello little Sister. I am your big brother, Theodore and I will protect you for the rest of my life" he said with a smile on his face and determination in his eyes_

 _Father:" her name is Alena" his father said just as he entered the room. Who just like his grandfather and his mother had noticed the twinkle in his eyes and the first genuine smile he had since his incident. He looked at his son hold the baby with great care and for the first time he thought that may be his son will be fine._

 _Theo:" Hello Alena Martha Wayne. I am your big brother, Theodore Thomas Wayne and welcome to the happiest family in the world"_

 **Hey guys! So did you enjoy the story so far? Did you like the Olympian gods and their little schemes?. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Watchtower meeting room**

"WHAT!?"

Wally shouted with a confused and dumbfounded look on his face. He wasn't the only one among the league who was caught off guard when Diana revealed that Theo is Batman's son. On the other hand Batman sat in his spot looking more serious and brooding than usual. The information about their future that Diana and Batman had uncovered had left them unsettled. Theo's memories were broken and missing as all they saw after the birth of Alena was death and destruction which overwhelmed their own senses and had left them out of breath and dazed when they were pulled from his consciousness by J'ohn.

The last memory they saw was the image of a pale Theo in his tattered uniform holding onto the corpse of his sister on an alien planet. Theo's eyes were burning blue and he was encased in a blue sphere as he screamed out in agony. It was then they saw the extent of his true powers. As a second later they were engulfed in a bright light and it was followed by darkness. It took them a moment to realize that the darkness was actually the outer space as the entire planet on which Theo was on was obliterated into nothing.

Wally:" your son? But how?"

Shayera:" You see wally, when a man and woman loves-" shayera said with a smirk before wally interrupted

Wally:" I didn't mean that HOW"

John:" I think we should be more worried about the fact that he destroyed an entire planet with ease"

J'ohn:" the trauma of losing his sister made him loose control of his power"

Superman:" I think the chances of it happening again is unlikely" said superman as he sympathized with theo and knew that he would literally die before such thing happens again.

John:" but not impossible"

Superman looked around the room as his teammates fell silent on hearing John's query. He now understood the catastrophic effect that Theo was talking about and realized the why Theo had fatally limited his powers. He looked at Batman as he knew the more than anyone here the fact that theo destroyed an entire planet was affecting him the most.

These past few days everyone was focused on theo being diana's son and having kryptonian heritage and it was then they found the experiments conducted on them and him almost dying , all the while dealing with the aftermath of Vigil's attack that none looked closer to see that how alike the father and son was. Superman wondered if theo knew who his father was before Diana helped him unlock his memories, for some reason he had the same feeling that he felt when theo cornered him while talking about lois.

Batman:" no, not only it's not impossible but it's also likely. He is dangerous"

Batman, who so far had remained silent, spoke up. Everyone looked at batman as he delivered his analysis of how Theo is a major threat in a cold tone which brought another member out of her silence.

Diana:" So what? We are all dangerous including you. None of us are perfect and all of us are a threat to you. So what makes him different?"

Batman:" the fact that he did indeed destroy a planet" This response only achieved in angering Diana further

J'ohn:" What he did or what he may have done in his future is not our concern here. What are we supposed to do now is. Despite what he may have done before he did save us from vigil"

Superman:" maybe ask him to join the league? "

Diana:" that would be a start but I don't think he would agree" as she remembered her conversation with theo the day he woke up.

 _Watchtower- interrogation room_

 _Diana was still unsure on how to talk to Theo. But the events of last few days had made her afraid as she almost lost him. Theo pulled his hand from her grasp as he tried to sit upright._

 _Diana:" careful, you have been in coma for some time now" she said as he struggled to sit_

 _Theo:" What are you doing here?" he asked inquisitively_

 _Diana:" I promised you. Remember? I will be here when you wake up"_

 _Theo:" that was when I was knocked out first time"_

 _Diana:" I was just worried about you"_

 _Theo:"(sighs) look I didn't mean to put you in this position. But at the time it was my only option to gain at least some of league's trust as I needed it to stop vigil"_

 _Diana:" so the only reason you told the truth was to use us. You could have at least been honest with me, after all I am your -" visibly hurt_

 _Theo:" Stop. Please don't say that. My mother my father and my sister are dead. Everyone I know is either dead or I left them behind in my world and everyone here is just an echo of their past."_

 _Diana: "this is your world. People you know are here, well and alive because of you. You made sure that vigil would never hurt anyone and I am here, aren't I ? I am not dead atleast not yet" she tried to joke_

 _Theo:" This is not my world. Because in MY world MY mother, The symbol of love and compassion abandoned me when I was a child and I don't even remember seeing her in person before I woke up in a hospital from a coma much like this one. " he yelled out_

 _Diana:" I would never abandon my child"_

 _Theo:" my point exactly. you may never do that. Like I said this is not MY world"_

 _Diana:" then tell me about your world, about your family" Diana asked him as she too was curious to know_

 _Theo:" I don't know, I don't remember most of it" he said with a heartbroken expression_

 _Diana:" then tell me what you remember"_

 _Theo:" I remember having a family, we were happy. I remember joining the league. I remember death and destruction and pain and being a monster ….. ugh .. ahhhh" he held his head between his hands as he was in pain trying to access those memories. Diana put her hand on either side of his head and looked at him._

 _Diana:" it's okay. you don't have to think about that." She looked into her son's eyes and said_

 _Theo:" but I have killed people. I am monster" Theo said horrified at a piece of memory of him causing a massive destruction on an alien planet_

 _Diana:" and so have I. before I joined the league I have killed countless enemies in war. Does that make me a monster" she asked as she held him. Theo shook his head as she hugged him and kissed his forehead._

 _Diana:" you are not a monster. Sometimes we get lost and make mistakes. But we have to live with them and atone for them. "_

 **Watchtower- meeting room**

Diana was brought back to present when Shayera agreed with Wally and the next person who supported Wally's suggestion caught everyone by surprise

Batman:" I agree with the Flash"

John:" what? I thought he was too dangerous. then why?"

Diana:" because that the only way to keep a close eye on him" Diana realized what Batman was thinking.

Superman:" we can't make him join the league. All we can do is offer a position"

Shayera:" where is he now anyway?"

Superman:" he is most likely back at his favourite spot"

J'ohn:" no he is not" J'ohn said as the door opened to reveal Theo waiting on the other side.

 **Watchtower- observation deck**

Theo had tried to listen in on the conversation the league was having but he was unable to eavesdrop. He was sure that batman was source of disruption. Theo sensed someone presence near him as he activated his own counter measures to avoid prying eyes and ears.

Theo:" I know you are here stranger. You can come out now" he called out into the shadow as a figure stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a blue overcoat and a fedora. He wore a strange medallion made up of silver pieces around his neck.

Phantom Stranger:" You sensed my energy" said in a matter of fact tone

Phantom Stranger:" looks like you have started to realize the nature of your power ….. again"

Theo:" Why are you here?"

Phantom Stranger:" I am here merely observing interesting events"

Theo:" well you are not the only on 'observing' me" he said as he sensed the presence of Olympian magic. He had sensed them before when he was talking to Superman but unlike then now he has activated wards against their magic.

Phantom Stranger:" you have disturbed the natural order. The events that should have occurred later are now on the horizon and that has gathered quite an attention"

Theo:" there wasn't a natural order as much as the desired order created by being such as you and your boss by manipulation of people"

Phantom Stranger:" Free will is a gift to all. Beings such as me just show others a different path. The choice to walk on that is entirely up to them" Theo scoffed when phantom stranger spoke about 'free will'

Phantom stranger:" You of all people must realize that sometimes people needs to be guided, after all you have been doing it since you have got here" A look of rage passed over theo's eyes but was instantly replaced. He remained silent as he knew that it was true.

Phantom Stranger:" was it all really necessary?"

Theo:" I sensed that some of the people here were subtly 'influenced' by magic to guide them towards a certain path. I did what was necessary to remove those influences. And I knew that no matter what I said HE would never be convinced, so I created my own barriers in my mind and lied to J'ohn about them being unlocked only by her"

Phantom Stranger:" and you knew that Batman would never allow Wonder Woman to venture there alone. So you blindsided Batman's plan to get inside your head by _literally_ letting your father inside your head. Your aim was to lure batman in and let him see for himself the truth or at least part of it" Phantom stranger was impressed by the way Theo made this elaborate plan and executed it with perfection.

Theo:" I am glad that I have impressed you, Phantom Stranger" he said with a smirk

Theo:" there is a battle yet to come. I can't or _shouldn't_ fight on my own. "

Phantom Stranger:" Now I see why **HE** has shown much interest in you. Your path has more choices than you know"

Theo:" and how many of them lead to what I expect?" he asked as phantoms stranger had the ability to observe all of time and space but was restricted by the rule of no direct interference and the ability to not lie placed on him by **The Presence**.

Phantom Stranger:" Many don't while some do but either way there is always a price to pay"

Theo:" are we back to riddles now?"

Phantom Stranger:" like I said all I can do is offer you choices that you already have but its up to you if you want to choose them or not"

Theo wanted to continue his conversation with Phantom stranger but he sense that the meeting was almost over and any moment now they will be looking for him with an offer in their hands.

Phantom Stranger:" looks like it's time for me to leave but you already knew that didn't you." Phantom Stranger said with a playful smile before he vanished. Theo deactivated his counter measures ashe walked towards the meeting room and decided to wait for them outside the door rather than crash the meeting like he did last time.

 **Watchtower meeting room**

Theo entered the meeting room as the door opened and sat at the far end of table. He had an urge to cross his legs and whistle like he did the first time. He looked at others and tried to gauge their impression of him after finding out that he had destroyed a planet. He knew that revealing that piece of information was risky but it was necessary.

Theo:" I hope I am interrupting something"

Diana:" we were just going over what we know and -"

John:" that you destroyed a planet" John finished her sentence

Theo:" so you going to try to imprison me?" he said in a challenging tone directed towards the lantern

Wally:" easy buddy. We were hoping you would join the league "

Theo:" the league?. Why would i?"

Superman:" because you are strong and can help us to protect the planet"

Diana:" you said you were member of the league before didn't you? So why not join again"

J'ohn:" it might help you recover more of your memories if you spend them in familiar environment"

Theo:" and also so that you guys can keep me close enough to know when I may blow up … literally" he said speaking what no one had brought up.

Batman:" you destroyed an entire planet, so we have right to keep a close eye one you"

Theo:" so you have no qualms about me joining the league"

Shayera:" we took a vote and everyone agreed. Maybe our first unilateral decision"

Theo:" so you have decided to accept me as a member of the Justice League" Theo said with a beaming smile

Wally:" Yes and also you get to pick your own room. There are Lots of empty rooms to choose from. Batman designed it that way"

Theo:" I am glad all of you guys finally agreed on something"

Superman:" you can help us. You know about the future and help us prevent them"

Diana:" you said that league had made bad decisions. Now you can prevent them"

Batman:" you haven't answered yet" batman spoke as he sensed something amiss

Theo:" No"

Wally:" No?"

Theo:" I thought the league _decided_ to make me a member. No one asked my opinion. I am not joining the league. I don't want to join this league "

Superman:" Why wouldn't you want to join the league"

Theo:" I came here to prevent the threat of vigil" theo lied

Theo:" now that is done I intend to choose what I want to do. But whatever that may be , I will lend a hand if you guys find yourself in a situation you can't handle"

Diana:" so you won't join?"

Theo:" there are other things that I must tend to first. If you guys are still feeling the same Maybe after that I will reconsider the offer and become a part time member" he said as everyone glanced at batman who was the only part time member among the founding members

Superman:" agreed. Provided you leaves us a way to contact you and also keep out of trouble"

Theo:" that shouldn't be that hard. But I do hope I can visit the watchtower from time to time" he said as he slid a small communicuff across the table that can be used to contact him

Batman:" No. only members of the league are given access to visit watchtower"

Theo:" well then I should head home. I guess it's goodbye for now." Theo said with a smile as he pushed few buttons on his gauntlet. The next instant they saw Theo disappear in a bright light.

Diana:" Theo!"

Wally:" Did he just ..-"

Superman:" he teleported out of the watchtower"

John:" But where did he go? What home?"

Batman was at a remote console trying to access information about the last teleportation co-ordinates. When he finally just decoded the name of the destination city, he realized where his son had gone. He went home, to Gotham.

 **And Next up. Theodore Thomas Wayne meets the Bat Family! i am doubts on whether to include Damien Wayne apart from Dick and Tim in this fic …. Any comments to help my dilemma?. What is your opinion of Theo ? and what you think about the talk he had with phantom stranger?.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thank you for your opinions. I wanted to add Damian but was not sure as he too is Batman's biological son. So after much thought I tried to write this chapter and add Damian towards the end and see if it works or I will try and rewrite the chapter minus his involvement depending on your suggestions. So pls do leave your thoughts for me, to know whether It works or not.**

He watched her dance with _**her husband**_. They looked happy. Her head was on his shoulder and her raven hair covered her face, but he knew she was smiling. She put her arms around _**his**_ neck, and _**he**_ was holding her tightly as they danced. They were so lost in their own world that neither of them spared him a second glance.

He loved her more than she knew and more than he would like to admit to himself. But there wasn't anything he could do about that now. He had never told her he loved her, but _**he**_ did. So here he was watching her dance with her new husband. He told himself that this was for the best as she would be happier with _**him**_. But a part of him wished that she would have tried harder or waited for him. But who was he kidding? If she really wanted to be with him then she would have.

When their dance finished, she walked towards him and sat down next to him. She gave him a small smile, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. She looked happy. He reminded himself that he was the one who pushed her away. He could have had her, but he chose not to.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he could see her blush. He led her to the dance floor just as another slow song was playing. "You look beautiful," he told her earnestly while looking in to her eyes as having her this close to him he could help but admit that. She smiled at him, and nodded her head a bit.

"well since I am the bride, I better be" she said laughing. While trying not to glance in into his eyes, she laid her head on his shoulder, and it felt right yet it was wrong.

He continued moving her around the floor, taking care to watch out for other couples on the floor. He was extremely aware of her head on his shoulder, and couldn't resist moving his hand lower down her back. She shivered under his hands.

The longer he held her the longer he thought of them and what they would have had. But he shouldn't. It was her wedding day. She was the wife of another man and he was nothing more than a guest at their wedding. He was just confused because he was lonely. That's what he told himself at least.

She on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of his hand on her lower back which was making small circles. She assumed he wasn't aware of the motion, but she didn't care though. She needed this moment with him for herself, one last time.

At some point, their dancing turned more into swaying slowly as they were simply holding each other close. The space between them was filled with missed opportunities and unsaid words. He couldn't seem to pull himself away from her.

This woman from another world.

The who captured his heart.

The one whom he loved truly.

The one who … today married his best friend.

She lifted her head from his shoulders and looked at him. There was a moment of uncertainty on his face as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put her finger on his lips while shaking her head. He felt like he was punched in the gut as he realized what she was trying to say. He looked in her eyes and when she met his gaze she had tears in them. She buried her head back in his shoulder to hide her tears and He just held her while she cried silently.

They stayed on the floor long after the song finished, but neither of them cared. They both knew this was the last time they'd be this close to each other. Of course, they'd keep meeting each other and work together. But they would just be friends, colleagues. This was their last Farewell. They pulled apart eventually. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled at her sadly and kissed her forehead and wished her a happy married life while ignoring the look that was being shot at him by her husband.

* * *

x

* * *

Somewhere on the planet two men woke up from their nightmares, unbeknownst to them they were being observed by two divine beings who returned to their divine realm

Athena:" so it didn't work"

Aphrodite:" how did you know?"

Athena:" the look on you face said it all"

Eros:" I can't push them any harder and still remain undetected. They have grown strongly resistance to the ideas because of him" he said with distaste

Hera:" Both of them?"

Aphrodite:" I helped Eros show both superman and batman a dream in which their loved ones married their best friend. In case of batman it was superman and Diana while in case of Superman it was The mortal and batman"

Eros:" both of them were resisting the dream all along, it was supposed to be just them attending the wedding and seeing them happy but almost opposite took place towards the end"

Aphrodite:" even if they wouldn't admit it, their feelings for each other has grown and are firmly rooted"

Athena:" Just like Apollo said"

Hera:" Wasn't that the reason we tried again" pointing out the troublesome vision apollo had seen. Apollo had a vision of Theo brutally fighting against a god, though he didn't know WHO the god was but he knew the god was from Olympus. He also saw Theo standing in their domain almost looking for a fight. The fact that Theo may invade their home was bad enough but they could sense him or find him since he left the watchtower.

Apollo:" all we can do now is wait and see"

Athena:" but where is he hiding?"

* * *

 **Theo's Base**

Theo looked out of his window of his base. The technology he bought from the future especially the modified kryptonian eradicator that built the superman's fortress and the modified Atom technology with which he hid some of his resources in his suit by highly miniaturizing it proved to be quite useful. The base was not yet completed fully. Its slow pace was due to him proceeding cautiously to avoid detection.

Theo:" how is the security, Ariel?"

Arial:" its functioning within the accepted parameters. Neither Supermans's vision or any other technology can find us" replied a voice. Theo saw a hologram of a sassy female roughly in her early twenties, with purplish/bluish skin, shoulder length hair that matched her skin, and blue symbols scrolling down her body

Ariel:" Our surrounding is not quite crowded and it also provides a normal camouflage over our digital and magical one"

Theo:" are you sure they won't see us in this location?"

Ariel:" while aboard the watchtower I scanned all their monitoring systems and numerous other satellite to make sure we are in their blind spot. So no sir, they cannot 'see' us."

Ariel:" but since we possess the eradicator we can change the location to some place more accessible if you want"

Shadow:" No, that won't be necessary. Father has a cave, Superman has a Fortress and Mother has an island, so I guess I can have THIS. Plus it's quite fitting to hide the base in the shadows of the Dark Side Of Moon"

Suddenly his computers alarm had started to go off as it had detected something.

Theo:" what is ?"

Ariel:" its seems that one of the minions of Vigil was activated just now."

Theo:" Prepare the teleporter. Where is the minion ?"

Ariel:" In Gotham, sir"

* * *

 **Batcave**

Alfred was sitting in the batcave waiting for batman to return from patrol. For past few days Batman had returned from his patrol earlier than usual due to lower crimes and yet he looked like he was exhausted like any other night. He wondered if the reason for both the situation was the elusive vigilante that had appeared in Gotham recently. The papers at first assumed it was Batman in his new costume but that Theory was quickly shot down when during a night both Batman and the new vigilante were spotted at two different places at same time. Since no one had yet managed to find concrete evidence of his existence the papers had already dubbed him numerous names like Phantom or ghost while some called him the devil as he left his victims almost paralyzed with fear. Maybe one of the reason batman had a bit trouble tracking him was because he was inconsistent as unlike batman he seemed not to be active every day. But Alfred knew the real reason Batman wanted to track him.

 _Few weeks ago_

 _Diana : " any news on him?"_

 _Batman:" No. all I know is that he is in Gotham"_

 _Diana:" the one in papers, its him isnt it.?"_

 _Batman:" yes. He is operating in my city and everytime I get close he seemed to always slip away. Nightwing and Red robin almost had an encounter with him but they said that he dissolved in to the shadows"_

 _Diana:" Bruce, it is his city too. You know that don't you" Diana asked him._

 _Diana removed his cowl and looked into his eyes. Ever since the day Theo had shown them their future things had changed between them. since the saw Theo's memory together She knew the depth of his feeling for her and she knew his fears. She didn't intend to budge next time Bruce tries to push her away. Bruce on the other hand had mixed emotions. He had thought that Theo was Clark's son but then found out that he was his own son and was victim of a brutal experiment. He had seen the future he had with his family, the one where both Bruce wayne and batman was happy. But the he had also seen his son transform from an innocent boy to …..him, his father._

 _Theo was smarter and stronger than his parents but he lacked the ability to trust people just like him. He was mentor to his his four son's and Barbara but he doubted if he ever was like father to any of them. Dick had left him and donned the name nightwing, Jason the red hood was twisted by his experience with joker and belived that Batman had abandoned him, Tim had also started to move away from batman as he took more interest in the afffairs of teen titans, his own son Damian was currently undergoing training to be next robin but he was too violent and had been influenced by his mother's and his grandfather's ideal's and then there was Barbara who was crippled for life because of joker who wanted to hurt Batman. He blamed himself for everything that these kids had gone through and wondered if they would have been better off if they never met the batman. And now there was Theo, the one who denied his parent's legacy and never wanted to use his powers but changed his mind to protect his sister._

 _Bruce looked at Diana and he knew that she believed that together they can help Theo from his dark path they saw in future._

 _Bruce:" I know that, princess. But I don't like being kept in ….. dark" Diana smiled at batman's attempt at humour and gave him quick kiss on his lips. She held him close as she wrapped her hands around his neck and said_

 _Diana:" find him, Bruce and help him. You may be only one who can understand what he is going through. He needs you. He needs his father"_

 _They were both lost in each other that they didn't notice the presence of another person in the room_

 _Alfred:" ahem!, ahem! ….. Princess Diana, would you be joining for dinner today?" he asked startling them. Bruce wondered how long he was standing there and how much he heard._

 _Diana:" not today Alfred. I have watchtower monitor duty. May be some other time."_

 _Diana contacted J'ohn who had her teleported back to watchtower leaving Bruce alone with Alfred._

 _Alfred:" so you and princess, sir. ?"_

 _Batman:" it nothing Alfred"_

 _Alfred:" I hardly think so. When was the last time Batman willingly let anyone remove his Cowl?"_

 _Bruce realized that Alfred was here for some time and had heard them talk about Theo_

 _Batman:"Don't start"_

 _Alfred:" so apparently you have another grown up son with anger issues"_

Bruce had then told Alfred about what all had happened and about Theo and his future , his tragedies and his act of destroying a planet. Alfred was brought back to present when he saw the batmobile enter the cave and was parked. Out of the vehicle both batman and Damian came out. Damian was in middle of his training to be robin. Thought the kid was arrogant and misguided due to the teaching of his maternal side's Ideals, he didn't have any of their mass murder tendencies. Bruce had seen this as a glimpse of hope in his son and had decided to take him under his wing and show him a better path. The batmobile was followed by nightwing's and red robin's bikes as they entered the cave and brought with them a remains of a robot with them.

The remains of the vigil's another minion was found in possession of Penguin who had hoped to use the robot and make it his own personal minion. They had arrived just in time as penguin activated the Minion. But since it was heavily damaged and was still recovering its data they were able to pin it down easily enough and deactivate it.

Nightwing:" damn, that thing packs a punch" nightwing said as he remembered his fight against vigil

Damian:" You should have let me join the fight. It would have been easier for me"

Tim:"well atleast you wouldn't be complaining about if you lost"

Dick:" hey ! I wasn't complaining"

Barbara:" oh yes you were. Grow a pair … Dick" she said as she exited the lift to the Batcave

Dick:" Barbs?!. I thought you were taking a break" he asked unable to hide his surprise

Barbara:" well the chance to examine a new technology was enticing enough for me to return .. for the moment"

Tim walked towards barbara and gave her a hug

Tim:" its good to see you again Barbara. Did you miss me?"

Barbara:" well, only you and alfred"

Batman:" you are late"

Barbara:" considering you just arrived, I am right on time" she said as she moved her wheel chair towards the table where minions body was laid.

Barbara:" this looks quite impressive. I bet you have got few ideas to modify your suit with this"

Batman:" the only idea I have for it to destroy it completely"

Barbara:" but Bruce , you seen it in the field right? Its exoskeleton capabilities are far superior to anything we can come up today. That thing was able to take a beating from the planets heavy hitters and still function."

Dick:" plus you aren't getting any younger"

Damian:" it is quite an effective killing machine"

Tim:" eh Damian, remember that you left the league of assassins"

Damian:" I didn't leave, I was dumped here by my mother"

Barbara:" to be trained by your father and follow his footsteps instead of Ra's al Ghul's"

While the four of them bickering over trivial matters Alfred noticed that Batman seemed to be in deep thought.

Alfred:" its been quite some time since the batcave was this lively"

Batman:" its annoying"

Alfred:" Its nice to see the kids here together like this, it makes you almost forget what their night time hobbies are"

Batman moved away from the computer and walked towards the minion. The last time he had tried to access its data he found that it was heavily encrypted and that he may need Barbara's help to decode it faster. Barbara was looking to access the vigil's data while Damian , Tim and Dick made sure to disable it and restrain it in case it was activated

Tim:" are you sure that this will hold it?"

Damian:" maybe we should cut off its limps"

Dick:" I am assuming that's your answer because it's a robot and not a human being"

Damian:" either way it is most effective"

"Well, this is quite a gathering" Came a voice from the shadows

Everyone except Batman and Alfred were startled. When they saw a figure emerge from the shadows Damian attacked the figure head on. The Figure side stepped Damian's kick and swept his other feet and pinned him to the ground. Seeing one of them being taken down Dick charged forward while tim threw his batarangs at the figure. The discharged a blue energy from its palm nightwing dodged the energy shot and noticed that it hit the batarang that was aimed at him and caused a bright flash which temporarily blinded him. Nightwing and red robin looked over towards damian who was getting up on his feet and found that their intruder was nowhere to be seen.

"Well these suckers get younger every time. Don't they?" came a voice from another end of the room. But unlike before the figure was in the light of the Cave. And for the first time they saw their intruder. Their intruder was in heavy militarized black armour. They noticed that he was speaking to Batman, who seemed completely unperturbed by his appearance.

Batman:" what are you doing here?" batman said as his eyes narrowed

Shadow:" I didn't come here to claim my share of inheritance, if that's what you were worried about. But either way you have something I need. And I know you used it to lure me in "

Batman had known that Theo was keen on destroying the vigil and its minions but he also noticed that Theo did something to it before destroying it completely. Batman had grown quite curious to what Theo was looking for in these robots and also knew that If they managed to grab one then that would make Theo come to him. Batman signalled to Barbara to download the data from the minion, who like the rest them was startled and confused by the interaction going one.

Damian looked angry at the intruder for being subdued by him but he also noticed that the technique he used on him was one taught in league of assassins. Damian wondered if this person was sent by his grandfather.

Alfred:" Young Master Theodore. It nice to finally meet you, sir"

Tim:" young master?"

Dick:" Theo?"

Theo:" Likewise grandfather" he said in an elegant fashion while he bowed his head. This action seemed to be in stark contrast with his appearance

Barbara:"Grandfather?!"

Damian:" I don't remember Alfred ever mentioning him having a successor much less a grandson"

Everyone in the room except Batman looked at Alfred and wondered if Alfred had ever mentioned to them about him having a grandson.

Batman:" I have been looking for you"

Theo:" And here I am Father"

Tim, Dick, Barbara, Damian: (in unioson) " FATHER?!"

 **That's the end of this chapter. Unlike before this time it was batman who tricked and lured Theo. So how did you like this chapter filled with dreams, gods, Secret base in moon, A Sexy AI and batman's kids? So tell me did does the involvement of Damian work for this Fic or not?. If anyone has any confusion about the story so far then you are more than welcome to ask me or pm me. And as usual Pls do leave Review !**

 **In case you are wondering about the first dream part... The gods showed the same type of dream to batman where he saw wonder woman and superman get married and superman saw lois lane and bruce wayne get married**

 **Next up we may meet Amanda Waller and a possible new villain** _**Maxwell Lord**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I thought I would use this chapter to shed some light on Theo's past, so tell me if you liked his story or not.**

 **Some time ago in the future**

Theo was standing in a graveyard, his family's graveyard. Well, graveyard was a relative term as most of the city once known as Gotham was now nothing more than a barren wasteland which was the collateral results of Vigil's counter measure against Batman. But after vigil was defeated and all that was left of it was few remnants, he along with few surviving heroes created a new Justice league.

Theo remembered the first time he visited his parent's grave along with his kid sister, it was after he had established the league and turned down their offer to become their leader, a public figure. It was here he met a little boy almost the same age as his sister, a kid who had lost his parents in the attack. Maybe it was the guilt that came with the knowledge that his loss was due to the leagues action or maybe it was the look in his eyes or maybe it was in his blood, as for some reason he approached the kid, Terry McGinnis.

He remembered the last time he visited this place, he had buried his sister, Alena Wayne and left an empty grave beside his family's with his own name on it. It was the last day he had been the Batman. That was the day he stopped being what his parents wanted him to be and became the person he was meant to be, the monster he needed to be. He quit the league and disappeared, some people thought the grief of the incident leading to his sister's death had lead him to leave his cape and cowl behind and live in isolation.

In truth he had donned a new persona and went down the road that was once walked by his elder brother, Jason. But unlike Jason, Theo was smarter and had a purpose rather than be consumed completely by anger and vengeance like Jason. He realized that in this world someone somewhere had to get their hands dirty so that the heroes and the league can keep their hands clean and be a model for the people of the world. So he went in search of the one person who had been part of that dark world, the one who could be held responsible for what happened to him when he was young, Amanda Waller.

But unlike those times theo wasn't there to bury someone or pay his respects to the dead, he was there to remind himself of the future that awaited him should he fail. Theo sensed someone approaching him from behind as after all he was the one who taught him to do that in first place. During the recent times Shadow's action had grown too noticeable for the league and it didn't take Terry, who had become the Batman when he left, much to deduce that the man in the black armour was his Mentor.

Theo:" how did you find me?" he asked without turning around

Terry:" Waller told me that you visit here every now and then. So I was here for past few nights, waiting"

Theo:" Waller did rat me out after all" he said with a tone as if he expected her to turn on him.

Theo:" So you waited here patiently for past few days? … you have come a long way from when I found you"

Terry:" and that the only reason I am going to give you a chance, a chance to come with me willingly"

Theo:" and what if I refuse" Theo turned around to look at Terry.

Terry:" then we do this my way, your old way"

He said as he threw a couple of batarangs at Theo, Theo blocked the batarangs with his gauntlets as he sprung forward to punch Terry. Terry dodged Theo's punch aimed at his head and grabbed his arms, but before he could throw him over his shoulder, Theo moved forward and head butted him. The sudden blow to his head dazed Terry, Theo took advantage of the situation and followed his attack with another punch to his head. Terry pushed Theo away and staggered back but Theo caught up with him and used his fist to deliver a powerful to Terry's stomach and stepped when he bend over in pain, Theo stepped beside Terry a delivered a precision chop over his neck to render him unconscious.

Theo looked at his unconscious pupil and somewhere deep down he was proud of what Terry had become and he knew that should he fail, his father's legacy and the future of batman was in safe hands. Theo turned around and to look at the gravestones one last time before he leaves. But as he turned around he suddenly crouched over and fell on his knees and found that he couldn't move. All the controls and motors in his suit were shut down as if…..

Theo realized something as he heard Terry groan and stand up back on his feet. In the edge of Theo's vision he saw a circular blue device attached to his chest. A device that Theo had made was attached at the same place where Terry tried to push him away earlier. He realized that Terry had all along been planning to use this device on Theo to capture him as he took all his punches at acted helpless to keep Theo busy and to give the device time to charge. Theo heard Terry stand up and walked towards him. Terry saw that Theo was locked in position of kneeling in front of his parents graves like a knight paying his respects to the king.

Terry rubbed the back of his neck where Theo had performed his chop on him. He had managed to shift the blow to his neck's vital point towards a little lower as he moved a split second before Theo made his impact. Due to which Terry was hurt but wasn't knocked unconscious. He looked at his gloved hands and saw faint trace of his blood which was caused by a scratch from some part of Theo's gauntlet when he moved during the impact.

Theo:" My emp?"

Terry:" I told you before didn't I ? That if you resisted then we will do this your old way"

Theo:" Now what? The effects of this won't last long enough for you to drag me over to the league" he said as the emp was not designed to disrupts his suit for a long time.

Terry:" I am not going to take you to the league" he said as he placed a hand over his ear piece

Terry:" I am going to bring the league to you"

Terry contacted the league and told them that he had apprehended the criminal vigilante but he withheld the fact Shadow was their former teammate, the one who had been the driving force behind the creation of the new league. He asked the league to come as fast as possible as they would need some heavy hitters if Shadow got free of his restraints.

Terry remembered when being surprised when a distraught Big Barda told him about the apparent destruction of her planet Apokolips. She said that she had met with granny goodness, who was barely alive when she escaped from the planet. Granny goodness told her that the most of the gods on the planet were hunted and killed one by one for some time. The new gods of apokolips were feared by even the gods of Olympus. Some of them believed that maybe Darkseid, the king of new gods was strong enough to destroy them all.

The existence of a being capable of hunting down such gods was troubling thought. It was only just few hours before the destruction of the planet did Darkseid and the rest of the inhabitants of the planet actually met their assailant, a man in black.

According to Big Barda granny told her that the man in black easily defeated all the furies and the parademons before he fought with Darkseid. Their battle which itself was on the verge of destroying the planet ended which ended with the defeat of Darkseid as he was destroyed along with his planet. The details of how the Man in Black had apparently destroyed the planet triggered Terry's memories of similarity between what had once happened before, which made him realize who the Man in Black actually was.

And here he was now in front of his mentor who had once saved him and had been like and elder brother to him like he was to Alena. Theo was the one who had though him to value life, every life and to see his former mentor gone so far that he became what he once fought against truly disturbed him. He wondered if Theo left his role as Batman because he wanted to remain anonymous or was it to protect the legacy of batman from being tainted. He hoped if the latter was true then there was still so hope of redemption left inside of Theo. As if sensing his thoughts Theo spoke.

Theo:" I am sorry"

Terry:" sorry doesn't cut it, you killed people Theo. KILLED THEM, how could you?"

Theo:" I wasn't apologizing for my actions against them. I was apologizing for what I did to you" Terry was taken aback buy what Theo had said

Terry:" Don't " he almost pleaded for Theo to stop talking as he felt his anger seep through

Theo:" I am sorry for leaving you behind. But … "

Terry:" But WHAT ?! you weren't the only one who lost someone you loved that day. I lost her too and the one person who could understand me, the only other family I had, left me. YOU ABANDONED ME" he said as he clenched his fist

Theo:" yes I did. But I had no choice. I was far gone for anyone to do anything about. I destroyed a planet, Terry and I didn't feel even a hint of remorse or guilt on what I did"

Terry:" you lost your sister. You were consumed by anger, the very anger you thought me to control." He said as he looked at his fallen mentor

Terry:" but It's not too late. This isn't you. You are the batman. Come with me back to the league, we can help you. They are your friends too. You can redeem yourself" Terry had a stranger feeling rising in side him but couldn't point his finger on exactly what it was

Theo:" you see that's where you are wrong. This is exactly me. I was headed towards this path long before I met became the batman. That's why I left you, to protect you from this darkness. To protect you …. from me. My fate was sealed the day I was born and I spent my whole life fighting against it. But no more, I am now what I am meant to be, what I was always destined to be. I am the destroyer of worlds"

Terry was surprised to see the Theo stand back up on his feet and looked at him. Terry realized that somewhere something had gone wrong as the league was supposed to be here by now. Terry was further confused by the lack of his own moment. His body refused to listen to him, he was paralysed.

Theo:" I never expected for you to use that emp on me. It seems I did indeed train you quite well" Terry collapsed to the ground as his body further shutdown

Terry:" wh.. wh..at .. h.. ? Terry struggled to speak as he tried to lift himself of the ground

Theo:" I knew you were on to me …. Even before you came her."

Terry:" Wa .. ller?!" he said as he realized that this whole thing was a setup by Theo to lure him. but why?

Theo:" Yes. She works with me now. Well atleast for the moment we have same goal. And you being you , I knew you would interrupt my plans. So I had to make sure that neither you nor the league would interfere with me"

Theo:" thanks to waller I knew that you would be here, but then I had to deal with the league too and I had to do it fast. I was going to call the league for assistance after I 'found' you knocked out. But that part of plan didn't turn out as expected, but instead of me you told them to come here and as fast as possible too. The only way they could ever make it here from the watchtower in time would be to use a jet" Terry suddenly realized what Theo was saying and was desperately trying to gain the control of his body back

Theo:" relax. They are not dead, just knocked out … like you" he said as he lifted his gauntlet and pulled out a small needle.

Theo:" I injected you with a slow acting poison which causes temporary paralysis. The same was introduced in to your Friends system the second they started the Jet, the jet that I built. A sleeping gas would be introduced into the cabin just as the paralysis sets in and the jets auto pilot mode takes over."

Theo bends down and lifted Terry and carried him over his shoulders. He laid him on a bench and carefully tucked his hands over his chest. Theo removed his visor for the first time since they met. Terry looked at Theo as he had not seemed to age a day, but his eyes were that of an old man filled with anger and regret.

Theo:" you see Terry. You were right. I do need help , the help of the league, but not the help of my league. The only way I can redeem myself and protect the ones I care about are with the help of **The League**. I had my doubts until now, but seeing you I know that despite whatever happens to me, whether I fail or succeed, the future is in safe hand, your hands." Theo checked the time and realized that he only had few hours before J'ohn asked him to meet him so that he can block his memoires. Theo walked away from Terry. Terry was desperately trying to move as he wanted to stop Theo.

Theo:" But for what's it worth, I want you to know that you were and will always be like my younger brother .…. you remind me of our father" he said and whispered the last part to himself before leaving his brother and flying off to meet J'ohn.

 **Present Day**

Family reunion …. That's what it looked like to Theo when he glanced around the batcave to see perplexed faces of his foster siblings. Theo noticed that Alfred was already aware of who he was so he naturally assumed that Alfred knew about the rest of his story, after all there is no one Batman and Bruce Wayne trust more than him and the same could be said about Theo and the rest of the family. He looked at the current youngest member of the group soon to be the next robin, Damian Wayne, his big brother. Apart from Jason and mother the only people missing were yet to be born.

Theo came here fully expecting it to be a trap, he knew that as batman was looking for him and sooner or later he will find him, that's why he wanted to meet him on his terms rather than be caught off guard by him. He smiled at himself as he realized he is just as paranoid and control freak as his father. Theo knew that it was only matter of time before his mother is told that he is here. He didn't want to meet her, not yet. He had to fix some interference he sensed whenever he saw her as _they_ were getting pretty desperate to erase his existence. It seems that they know about his future or maybe the future that awaits him here is just as worse, maybe it was both He knew that either way they needed to be dealt with before they cause too much damage. But maybe not the way _he_ dealt with gods from his future. Or maybe it's easier that way. He signed internally as he knew he may end up needing their help and plus he didn't want to incur his mother's wrath. "Everyone thinks they're the hero of their own story" that was what Alfred had told him once, but he never considered himself to be a hero but more like the monster who threatens to destroy the city.

Alfred:" would you like some tea, master Theo?" his voice sounding too loud compared to the silence that enveloped the cave after his appearance

Theo:" thank you Alfred, that would be perfect" he replied as Alfred went upstairs to prepare tea for his guest

Damian:" how do I know that you are really who you say you are"

Theo:" of course you shouldn't trust me, you were one of people who trained me. What was it that you say? Theatricality and _deception_ are powerful weapons" he repeated one of the league of Assassins foremost methods.

Dick:" sounds like you have more in common with Ra's al Ghul" he said looking at his militarized suit

Tim:" Really? He looks all Bat to me" noticing the similarities between Bat suit and his suit

Theo touched a place on his shoulder and everyone watched in awe as Theo literally stepped out of his armour when the armour's front part started to recede. He was wearing his skinsuit minus his mask under the armor. Barbara was busy tying to download the data from the minion while at same time trying to not shudder under the overwhelming force exerted by everyone in this room as if they are one step away from full on fight

Batman:" We need to talk" Theo walked towards Batman. For a moment Batman thought that Theo might approach Barbara or Minion but he walked past them.

Theo:" yes I know we need to. That's why I am here. But just one thing" Theo moved his right hand over his left wrist and everyone noticed strange blue display show on his wrist and shadow's visor started to light up too. And the next second the room was filled with white light

When the light faded everyone expected Theo to have puled the same trick he did before to distract them. But they saw that Theo was standing right where he was, in fact nobody had moved an inch and yet Tim frowned as something fell off.

Barbara:" WHAT ?! what the hell just happened? Where is the robot and his Armour"

Tim realized that both the robot and Theo's suit both had vanished in that white light.

 **AND That's another chapter. And yes Theo was result of Amanda Waller's Cadmus project. So I hope you liked part of Theo's god slayer history and portrayed Terry well. So tell me .. did you like Terry and Theo's interaction? Was this Chapter interesting?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Srry had to stop the last chapter kind of abruptly as it was getting too long. So here is the rest**

Alfred had gone upstairs to prepare tea for his guests. He had informed Princess Diana of her son's arrival as he thought she deserved to be here as much as Bruce. Alfred let out a deep sigh as he wondered about them

Batman and Wonder Woman

The Dark Knight and the Princess of Light.

As long as he had known Bruce there were few handful of people who Batman let in his life and even fewer into his heart. All of the people who had found a place way into his Ward's heart like Selina, Talia and Andrea had one common trait. He thought maybe who had been affected by the same darkness can Bruce relate to. Then he met Princess Diana, he was pleasantly surprised when Bruce started showing interest in him. Of course at the time he used to convince himself saying that he was just conducting thorough background check and not realizing that the wore he found about the Princess the more he was drawn to her. And it was as if someone heard his wish as he found out soon enough as the feeling between the knight and the princess was mutual, but unlike Bruce Diana was not afraid to pursue her heart. He wondered if they would ever find that they both exists in each other's heart and soul as he couldn't think a more fitting person for his Bruce other than Diana.

When Theo had first arrived here Bruce had thought that due to his foolishness and stubbornness he had lost his chance with Diana. It's true what People say 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone'. But the Truth is, deep down Bruce knew what he had, he just never thought he'd lose it. H _e_ took her presence in his life for granted and never thought she might not be there tomorrow. And it was then he found out that Young Master Theodore wasn't Mr. Clark's and Princess Diana child but in fact He was a Wayne, he was Bruce's and princess's Child.

Since then he had notice changes in Bruce's Behaviour, he didn't seem to be as shut off he seemed to be with princess as he was before, maybe he decided to Appreciate what he has before it becomes what he had. Event then there was lingering doubts and dread in his mind when he realized what Theo had done and what he had become, it reminded even Alfred of what had happened to Jason.

Alfred thought that Theo will be the reason that will either shatter or strengthen what is between Bruce and Diana. He heard some at the front door, and even before he opened the door he knew it was.

Alfred:" Ah! Princess Diana, welcome" he said as he stepped aside after opening the door

Alfred:" it was generous of you to listen to this old man's request"

Diana:" please Alfred, it's just Diana and you are more than just some old man . you are as close to as a father he has and a grandfather to my own son" she said with a smile when she entered the room as she remembered few memories of Alfred with their kids.

Diana:" is he here?"

Alfred:" yes , young Master caused quite a ruckus when he first entered the batcave"

Diana:" he snuck up on the Bats of the cave, didn't he?" She asked Alfred

Just as they were talking, Alfred and Diana heard Theo and Bruce arguing in a nearby room. They walked towards the office room of Bruce and saw a surprising sight. They saw dick, tim and Damian pressing their ear against one side of the door and Barbara on the other side. Perhaps this was as close as they have seen them together do a normal thing that the kids of their age do.

Dick:" who is his mother? "

Tim:" shh! Be quiet I can hear much" tim said as the voices went back to normal level

Damian:" quite leaning on me , both of you" Damian complained as tim and dick leaned on his back

Barbara:" boys, shut up. I think I can make out some scuffles" she said, she looked sideways to see Alfred and Diana standing few feet away. Diana was amused as Barbara's eyes grew wide

Barbara:" Bruce And Theo -" she said as she realized why Diana was here.

Dick:" yes , you are right barbs. Are they fighting?"

Tim:" no, have you were seen him fight. There is bound to be few crashes and furniture breaking"

Damian:" well they were both trained by league, so maybe one of them is dead" as this response made both Dick and Tim look down at Damian, they saw something in corner of their eyes.

Diana put her finger to her lips signalling Barbara to be quite. She had met most of the batfamily before during missions and her occasional visit to batcave. But this was the first time she had seen all of them together at same place doing something what any normal child would do. Somewhere in her heart she felt a warm feeling when she saw the pupils, or maybe it would be apt to say kids of the man who always thought he was all alone in this world. Bruce was never alone and he would never be alone as he had them. but tis feeling also made her feel profound sadness as her son Theo had lost everyone and was actually alone in the world that they had created. She noticed both tim and dick planning to talk to damian about his comment when they saw Alfred with someone out of the corner of their eyes and froze and their eyes looked surprised like Barbara. Damian, sensing the lack of reprimand which he expected from them for his comment, looked at them and followed their line of sight to see the guests.

Diana:" hey kids" she waved to the people at the door

Dick:" i..ii..its-" he stuttered

Barbara:" I know"

Tim:" Wond.. der wo ..man?"

Alfred :" yes this is princess Diana "

Damian:" So that's why mom hates you" he said as some pieces of puzzle clicked in his head

Diana:" mind if I go in?

Dick, Tim, Damian and Barbara nodded their head in unison. Diana chuckled at their reaction. Diana walked up to the door and looked at Alfred, Alfred nodded his head and Diana turned the knob to open the door. When the door opened Diana Alfred and the kids were shocked to see Theo against the wall with Bruce's one hand on his collar while other was clenched into a fist as if he was a second away from punching Theo.

 **This and the one before chapter was supposed to be one chapter. But got really sleepy in the end so I uploaded how much I had finished before. So that's it. Pls do leave reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! .. guess who is back? Sorry about delay in update was caught up with studies. Well also I realized that I kind off wandered off from my original planned plot. I planned on writing about Batman and Wonder Woman (bmww) and the league, but somewhere along the line I got too caught up in Theo and shadow that I ventured a bit off the plot. My Apologies for that. From now on I am steering the story back to its original intended track. And with that being said … here is latest chapter.**

Diana sensed the atmosphere change as soon as door opened. The kids who were smiling and spying outside the door had immediately changed their demeanour to something of Battle. She glanced at them and noticed that every one of them were ready to attack Theo if he proved to be a threat to their Mentor. Alfred had a disappointed look on his face but she wasn't sure if it was directed towards Theo or Bruce, or maybe both. Both Bruce and Theo were staring at her as neither of them expected her to be here. It took a moment but Bruce let go of Theo's collar and relaxed a little while Theo on other hand had the same blank expression as before but she could sense he was searching for something as he looked at her. He had been always avoiding her, but she never understood the reason why. But now that she had seen his memories she wondered if he hated her for what had happened to him as it was partly her fault.

" whats going on?"

her query was met with only silence from the two people who just a moment ago were about to trade blows

Bruce looked at Diana and just like Theo he understood that Alfred was the one who called her. Bruce was trying to gauge a reaction from Theo and find out the real reason he was here as he had a feeling that Theo was playing them from the start. When he accused Theo of manipulating the league, all Theo answered was that he will do whatever necessary to achieve what he wants, even if it means to destroy the ones in his path. Theo also taunted Bruce by telling him that his ideals and morals will be death of people around him. The fact that Theo showed no remorse over his actions pushed Bruce to his edge. He was about to punch Theo when he said he was willing to ensure death of few people if it meant saving the world.

Theo took a moment and relaxed a bit. He had that felt the same feeling he had sensed for some time from his mother. This was nagging at him in some dark corner of his mind as he recognized this feeling and at the same time couldn't place it but he knew enough to know that someone had been spying on the league and manipulating some of their actions, but as to what their endgame is, was lost on Theo. Theo knew better than to engage on such uncertain terms as he knew that though he was protected against most kinds of magic surveillance, but maybe given enough time someone can find a chink in his security. And it was this reason he avoided long conversations his mother as her presence was always accompanied by something or someone else. He knew that he would find out what it was soon enough, but he had another person to meet and job to do. So he did what he was known to do ever since he reached here.

" Wait .. Theo!"

" dammit" Bruce lunged at him at grasped only air

* * *

 **Few hours later**

 **Somewhere not in Gotham**

"Was that really necessary, Sir?" asked the AI called Ariel

" when you go to War, Ariel, you need allies to win it" he replied to the Bluish Hologram of a young lady standing Beside Him

Theo was busy searching through his files and trying to build the plan against the latest threat. He regained some of his memories but unlike J'ohn said it wasn't due to Surroundings or stuff like that. Theo had implanted a form of trigger around each of his memories such that certain events or information he uncovered can trigger the related memory. His latest memory was triggered when he saw the recent Breaking News and the corresponding police incident Report. Though he needed to investigate the incident thoroughly, but since he knew a part about who his enemies were, he was able to formulate a contingency plan if everything had happened as he had suspected. But this time, he knew he needed help, specifically the help of two certain persons as without them his plan is bound to be unstable.

"Still the data I gathered suggest that ATLEAST one of the two allies you recruited cannot be trusted and may try to kill you" She said with a concern in her voice.

"only a fool would trust Him" he replied with and arrogant Smirk.

"what makes you sure that he won't betray you if he gets a better offer?"

" I don't …. I guess that's why they call it a deal with the devil. But for now our interests align and I can offer him something which he needs ….. His Place at Olympus" He replied with an arrogant smile

* * *

 **Wayne Manor** _ **  
**_

Everyone present in the mansion had dispersed to follow their routine patrols while Barbara went to batcave to examine the data she had got from the Minion. Diana waited for Bruce in his living room as he changed back to his civilian dress. She looked at the giant painting of a Happy couple with a little boy and she felt the same pang of sadness in her heart as she was reminded of Her Dark knight's origin.

" Care for some coffee, Miss Diana?" Alfred asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee. Alfred noticed Diana rub the corner of her eyes.

"yes, Alfred. Thank You"

She sat down and took a sip from her cup and looked at Alfred.

" u knew all along?" she asked. Alfred knew she was asking about Bruce and Theo

"Few weeks back. Master Bruce is quite adept liar but he always falters when it comes to me"

"maybe I should keep you close by next time I am talking to Bruce" she said with a smile as Alfred let out a chuckle. Alfred knew that Diana had a hard time with Bruce whenever she talks to him about their feeling for each other.

"Just give him some time, Miss Diana. You know how Batman reacts to changes, especially given the current circumstances. Master Theo's appearance has caused quite a ruckus "

"Why do they keep running away from me?" She murmured to herself with a sigh

"maybe you are the one person they don't want to disappoint or want to get hurt for them"

"I am a warrior, Alfred. Not some damsel in distress. I am more than capable of protecting myself. I am not weak" she said with an irritated but calm tone

"I didn't mean to imply you were, Miss Diana. But tell me, what would you do if you found out Bruce was in danger. Would you sit by and watch or try to intervene no matter how capable you think Batman is to handle the situation?"

"That's different. He is Mortal"

"And yet how many times has Batman saved you and Superman ? " Diana was unable to respond to Alfred's question as she knew that despite Her and Superman's seemingly Godlike powers and status there has been times when Batman had risked his life to save them from Certain Doom.

" I am afraid, Miss Diana. When it comes to people Bruce cares about, he tries to shield them from as much pain as possible."

" I know that Alfred" she said with a sigh "he drives me mad even though I know he means well. And ever since Theo's arrival things between us has become …. Complicated. Sometimes it seems impossible for us to be together" she said with a sad smile as since Theo's arrival they have been definitely closer and yet there was something holding them back.

" I have been with Master Bruce since he was Born. I have known him as a sweet happy boy and as an young Kid terrorized by his nightmares. I have watched him being angry all the time at the world and I have seen him trade his life and happiness for the good of this city as Batman. I watched that little boy grow up, right in front of my eyes, to become the Best Man I have ever known in my life. So the term Complicated seems normal when it comes to Master Bruce. But that doesn't mean it's impossible, but even if it is I know a certain adamant Princess who enjoys fighting against the odds to achieve impossible" He said with a smile on his face.

Diana sat silently while drinking her coffee and pondering over what Alfred told her. She knew that her feeling for him ran deeper than something that cannot be explained. She also knew that Bruce has feelings for her too, but he always uses his head to analyse the situation while her who listens to her heart's need. She decided that she will pursue her heart's desire and also convince Bruce that him being happy doesn't mean that his mission would be compromised. She gave an internal sigh as she thought about how to convince Batman of anything, the man was practically more stubborn than her.

Bruce had called it for the night and had left oracle the Job to analyse the data they got from the minion. He frowned as he thought about Theo. Theo had been a unknown factor ever since his arrival. Bruce hated not knowing and also hated knowing that his Son chose the path of murder. Ever since Theo had arrived Bruce had kept track of as many events as he could that could be related to Theo disrupting the timeline. So far the major changes were Amanda Waller ,who in light of the recent disaster started to push for a law that restricted league's power and make them work under U.N , then there was news about Maxwell Lord who recently woke up from coma after he was caught up in the Vigil's attack and was facing intense scrutiny from his company's board and lastly was what happened to themselves, especially with him and Diana. He stood at the entrance as he looked at the raven hair princess sitting in his living room, drinking her coffee. Bruce thought that she must be deep in thought thinking about Theo as she hadn't noticed his presence yet.

He looked at her and wondered how could he ever possibly tell her how he feels about her? he thrived in the darkness and he was tainted by it, there was hardly any life for her with him. Images of Theo's memories flashed in his mind and now that he knew what was the cause of tragedy he wondered if the happy family he had seen was possible or his life with Diana is doomed to be a failure. Alfred, who had sensed his presence turned around and looked at his ward. He quietly got up, taking care not to disturb Diana who seemed to be immersed in her thoughts and decided to walk out of the room.

"please be honest with yourself, Sir. And don't let this one go" Alfred whispered to Bruce

"I will try Alfred , I will try" he quietly replied to Alfred who walked past him.

"is Something bothering you, Princess?" He asked Diana

"no .. I mean Yes .. I was thinking about stuff. Where is alfred ?" she replied as she was startled by Bruce's presence and Alfred's absence. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes and held their gaze and they both thought.

Diana thought _"Maybe Alfred is right. The adamant princess can get her Stubborn knight. Her heart knew that they belonged together, now only thing left is to make him admit that His heart desires the same"_

Bruce thought _"Batman may not be able to date Wonder Woman. But maybe, just maybe the prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne can ask Princess Diana of Thermyscira out. It's a start …. Isnt it ?"_

 **And like Bruce Wayne said it is a start … ryt? And from next chapter it will officially be the beginning of different story arc. Hope you all liked this chapter. And as usual your reviews are appreciated and also if you have any suggestions then pls do say :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**And this is start of the Part 2 of this Series.**

 **War Of Gods**

 **Watchtower**

"Diana, wait" Donna cried out as she ran to catch up with Diana.

"What do you want Donna?" Diana asked knowing full well what Donna was after

Donna blocked Diana's way and said "Just stop. Okay." Diana narrowed her eyes as she looked at Donna, this reaction only made Donna laugh.

"Wow, that stare reminds me of a certain Dark knight" Donna said as she saw a tint of red appear on Diana's cheeks.

"So the rumors are right. It is true then" Donna exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh. Shut up. And I don't know what you are talking about" Diana said trying to avoid the topic

"Oh puhlease ... It's written all over your face. Now don't be shy and tell me all the details. After all I may be able to help in that department"

Diana blushed at the thought of what Donna was insinuating. It was right that she and batman had somehow managed to admit to each other their feelings but it was still far cry from what Donna was expecting.

"No .. It's nothing like that. We are just ... I don't know what we are ... It's complicated... "Diana spoke trying hard not to let her embarrassment show.

"Does it have to do with the new guy who is obsessed with Black" Donna asked in a serious tone comparative to before.

"No ... It doesn't and who told you about him" she asked inquisitively as the facts about Theo were known to only the founding members of the league and the bat family.

"Dick told me. He said something about that guy screwing up Batman's plans and patrolling Gotham frequently." She said as she remembered her conversation with Dick.

"He also told me that people initially believed it was Batman. But now they call him phantom or ghost"

Diana controlled her urge to sigh in relief as she realized that Donna didn't know who Theo actually was. She had heard from Batman about Theo's recent actions both as the ghost of Gotham in armor during night and as the Black Bolt in skin suit who wields lighting during the day in big scale crisis. Only people who knew about Theo were aware that both the ghost and Black Bolt were one and same.

"It's got nothing to do with that guy. It's just Bruce and I are just taking it slow"

"Oh Aphrodite. It's been already too long. Why won't you to just kiss and make up and make out"

"That's what I said" said Shayera as she walked towards them

Diana looked at the two people standing before her and felt the need to run away and as if in response to her prayer their comm link cam online and Superman was on other end.

"All available members report to the monitor room now"

As the trio made it to monitor room they were met with a serious look from both J'ohn and Superman. They then saw a red blur enter the room.

"What happened?" Flash asked

"We have a situation. There is Intel that a nuclear bomb is in the city somewhere near metropolis and will explode tonight" said Superman.

"Intel? What do you mean by that" asked a Curious Wonder Woman

"Amanda Waller contacted the league and asked our assistance" Replied J'ohn

"Assistance? She isn't much of assistance person as she is Commanding" Shayera said as she was familiar with Waller.

"I thought we agreed with Batman when we decided to stay out of Government's way?" John asked as he was one of the three people who agreed with cooperating with government but was turned down by rest of members namely Superman, Shayera, Wally and of course Batman.

"It won't matter given the current crisis" Superman replied

"Speaking of which ... Where is Bats? If the crisis is as big as you say then we may need him" asked Flash

"We are unable to establish contact with him, actually the entire Gotham has gone dark." Said J'ohn

"Is the crisis in Gotham related to it? Is that why Waller called us?" Shayera asked as she was aware of Waller's interests in Batman.

"No ... Actually we don't know where the threat actually is but Gotham is one place am sure it isn't there, it was transported out of Gotham to metropolis "replied J'ohn.

"We split into groups to cover more ground. John and Shayera in one, flash and Donna in one group while Diana and myself in other. J'ohn will stay here and helps us from his end at same time trying to contact Batman" said superman

"Shouldn't we send someone to Gotham to see if Batman needs help?" Diana said with worried expression

"I don't think that's good idea. You know how he is when it comes to help and especially from a Meta "replied Donna who had heard about Batman 'rules' from Dick

"I think batman can manage HIS CITY on his own ... Plus if two events are related it may be enemy's aim to split our attention to Gotham" replied the Green Lantern.

"Still am not entirely certain it's right to ignore Gotham"

"ENOUGH" Superman boomed "We don't have time for this now and batman is just a part time member. We move out right now"

It was rare to see superman loose his composure so when man of steel ordered them to keep moving they obeyed and prepared to leave for their mission. Of among all the members perhaps it was Only J'ohn and Diana who sensed that something else bothered him. But they both decided to keep quiet and discuss it later.

* * *

 **Few hours earlier in Gotham**

It was pouring heavily in Gotham and yet one certain alley was busy with activity.

"Come on, move it fast"

"I am trying. This thing is too damn heavy. What is it?"

"We get paid to move and not ask questions. Now shut up and keep moving"

"We are moving as fast as we can ... If we move faster we may drop it due to exhaustion after all other boxes weren't heavy as this"

"You better not drop it or else your head will be rolling beside the box on the ground" snarled the man

As the men gathered around placed a big heavy metal box lined with lead on to the truck they were unaware of two people watching them from above.

"Looks like they are moving"

"And just like us they don't seem to know exactly what they are moving"

"Shouldn't we call it in?"

"Not yet. We still don't know who their boss is"

"They mentioned other boxes maybe he is with them."

Dick sighed softly, Tim was right he thought. They both thought that this mysterious container was the only one tonight but now they realized they were unaware of several others as these thugs claimed.

"Did you bring your tracker?" Dick asked

Tim responded by taking out a small version of batatang except it appeared more like a Bird and had darker hue of red. A robin.

"It has both gps and a short range audio transmitter for us to eavesdrop"

Dick took batarang and turned it around his fingers admiring it. Though he used to have one like this but the one in his hand seemed quite nicely crafted. As if reading his mind Tim spoke

"Damian made it"

"For a being trained as assassin he has quite an artistic side and also knows to use em well" Dick said

"Maybe being son of Batman and grandson of Ra's has something to do with that." Tim replied as he remembered Damian telling him about Ra's al ghul being quite a collector.

"Son of batman, seems like there are quite bit of those now" Dick said

"You jealous?" Tim asked

"No ... Maybe ... It hard to decide since I was the one who discarded being robin, but thinking back now I may have done same thing he did"

"Then why did you do it?"

"He is a good mentor and maybe even better father. But I just couldn't take them both being the same person. His inability to trust and his troves of secrets took its toll on me. He changed a bit when Jason came along but after that ..." Dick trailed of as he remembered what had happened to his successor.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He is in Gotham. I try to keep track of him every now and then ... Maybe Batman does too.." Dick replied "speaking of which how is new robin coming along. Had any trouble with training?"

"It's not training he has trouble with. He is probably too well trained compare to either of us when we became robin. It's his aggression and mentality the problem"

Dick nodded as he realized that it was true, Damian was trained from his birth by his mother and grandfather bit at same time he was influenced by their ideologies.

"Looks like they are finishing up" Tim said

Putting a hand to his ear he contacted Barbara

"Barbs, you online?"

"It's oracle, NIGHTWING" came a irritated reply

"Okay Barbs, whatever you say." He replied with a smirk

"I am online and running. Once tracker is in place I will be able to track em anywhere. So you ready to tag'em?"

"Yup. I guess it tag a tracker to your enemy day" he said as he aimed and threw.

"You know ... I half expected for the Ghost to show up"

"The ghost?"

"That's what they are calling him now. The ghost , phantom, el diablo and some even say he is a devil or demon while some think he is a myth or just Batman wannabe" Barbara elaborated

Dick sighed softly as he remembered that those were quite similar to the names that people used to call Batman when he started.

"Even Bruce has trouble tracking him?"

Before Tim could reply they heard a commotion start below the.

Below them men had finished loading the truck and were waiting. Waiting for what was lost to them themselves.

"Why are we waiting here?"

"We are waiting for signal."

"What signal?"

As if responding to query the very ground shook and they watched as light flickered off. While that was all the people below them saw, but since Red robin and Nightwing were in higher vantage point they saw the source of multiple explosions and the power going off systematically away from that point as their commlink cut off. What caused them to shudder for a moment was that the fact they knew where explosion had taken place.

It was near the place where Batman went.

The place which was now a smoldering hole in the ground.

* * *

 **Warehouse- Gotham**

Batman crashed against the wall . He struggled to back to his feet as the impact made him a little disoriented. Just as he managed to put his feet under him, he ducked to dodge an incoming attack and put some distance between him and the enemy.

The Bane raised his gigantic Fist.

In that instant, Batman was swallowed up by an enormous black shadow.

"Cheh, he's faster than before" Batman thought

That was the shadow of Bane towering above him.

'Block the strike with the Gauntlet' ― Batman wanted to do that, but immediately abandoned the notion. While he did not know enough about Bane's current enhancement, the best thing to do in the face of a big move ― one which was highly damaging ― was to dodge.

Thus, not caring if he lost his balance, Batman threw himself into evasion.

Batman managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth. The Bane's fists slammed into the ground, releasing a thunderous impact that even produced an echo. The smoke and dust it produced gusted up like an explosion.

Worried about any follow-up strikes, Batman fell back several paces.

After the dust cleared, the shadow of the Bane, appeared from within it.

The Bane was already taking his fighting stance, implying that he would be intercepted if he came close and pursued if he backed off. It was a stance well-suited to pinning down one's opponents which suited his overwhelming strength.

In all honesty, Batman had no clue how Bane had got so much stronger so fast. It felt extremely unusual that he made a new way to enhance venom's effects.

That being the case, there was only one thing he could do.

"Well? Aren't you coming? Looks like you are still all talk?"

"Taunt all you want Detective, I will not let my guard down. Even though I am stronger than ever, the fact that you could dodge that strike cannot be taken lightly."

In an instant, Batman charged into the Bane's attack range.

Batman pressed a button on his Gauntlet, and Electricity covered it.

Simply meant a layer of electricity surrounded the Gauntlet. The electricity did not constitute an attack in themselves. However, Batman sensed the Bane's attention shifting from himself to the Gauntlet.

' _That's right. You may be faster and stronger but, it's perfectly rational to be mindful of weapons that can negate those, such as those which can inflict stun. However, that is a fatal mistake_.' Batman thought

Batman used a feint and punched Bane's gut with his other hand and activated the electric discharge in that one. In that moment, the Bane shuddered as he had been electrocuted, making him swing his fist without thinking.

"DAMN!"

Batman failed to dodge, and the sounds of cracking came from his body as he was smashed into the distance. Since he had his armour on it absorbed some damage. Batman's body flew several meters, no, over 10 meters through the air, like a ball struck by a bat.

Then, he hit the ground, and performed a flip that would make Dick proud as he regained his balance.

There was no follow-up attack.

Batman gracefully rose to his feet, dusting himself off. He did not seem at all bothered at being sent flying.

In contrast, the Bane's movements were extremely sluggish.

Batman returned to his original position. The Bane asked in doubt

"Wh-what is this? After I received all this power, how can I lose?"

"Give up, Bane. Now tell me what are you up to?"

Batman approached Bane with a menacing look. From what Batman knew, All those containers were quite well protected and heavily shielded.

"What is in those containers?"

"you won't get any answers from me, Detective. And even if you did its already too late to stop it" Bane said

"is all this pain and your trip to Arkham worth what you are getting paid?" Batman asked

"That's where you are wrong, Batman. I dint get paid for this job. Instead I got something better"

"something to enhance your strength?" Batman asked

"And a chance to break you" Bane said. Batman immediately sensed something off as he watched Bane's muscle bulge and saw him grow.

"Gooohhhhhhh!" Bane roared

With a roar, his vast body pressed in on Batman.

'He got even faster than just now' Batman thought

That incredible speed and that immense body ― the two of them synergized to produce an overwhelming sense of oppression that would freeze any foe in place. No, that would apply to normal people, but the Batman was immune to such mental effects.

Batman calmly studied the Bane.

He was faster ― but how? Batman wondered

His balance was off, probably because off his sudden enhancement, he had gone berserk.

'Things just keep getting Worse'

Even after his mind and body went out of sync, he still swung his Fist.

After factoring his current status , evading the Bane's attack should have been child's play. However―

Batman thought he saw a flash of light. Batman saw the abandoned building two blocks away explode followed by cackling sound filling his comm. The emp bomb affected his comm and he was momentarily distracted by cackling sound in his comm. But that was all Bane needed as In that instant Bane covered the large distance between them,

intense pain ― and a floating sensation filled Batman.

A dull impact came from above, followed by a burst of pain in the next moment.

Although he was briefly confused by the situation, Batman quickly came to his senses.

This was probably a two-hit combo. The first part launched Batman into the air, while the second smashed him down into the ground. The toll of this battle had finally begun to catch up to Batman as his eyesight started to blur and was unable to get up.

"Now this is the day I was waiting for" Bane spoke as he walked towards Batman

"Today is the day that I Break the Bat and the Man" Bane said as he lifted Batman above his head and prepared to break Batman's spine with his knee

Bane was about to break Batman's back with his knee, but impact never came. Instead Batman's body was dropped on the floor as He saw Bane stagger back. He was on verge of losing conscience when he saw another figure push Bane back and used the surprise to throw an explosive which threw bane out of the Window.

"You!?" Batman gasped in confusion when his Saviour approached him as Even in his disoriented state he would recognize the person standing in front of him anywhere.

It was Jason. Jason Todd.

 **And that's the first part of second arc. Man this chapter took lot of time…. This chapter contained the league and other bat family members and batman and some action with intrigue … I hope :D. Can anyone guess why Bane was stronger? And why superman seemed bit agitated? (probably easy to guess if you realized which arc this part is based on) :P**

 **So how was this chapter? This is my first attempt at writing a fight scene so I would be happy to receive feedback on how I handled it and also I abandoned my script type format. So Please please do review this chapter since I tried few different things.**


End file.
